Welcome To Republic City High
by LoVe134
Summary: Korra is the new girl in town. And at her new high school there is always drama. Rated M for some chapters. Makorra, Bosami, Jinoochy relationships. Mainly Makorra. Korrasami and Borra friendship. R&R PLEASE! NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**In this story everything is modern and everyone is in high school. I know that the ages are close but I wanted a little romance for everyone. And I also made up some characters of my own.**

**Korra: 16**

**Mako:17**

**Asami:16**

**Bolin: 16**

**Jinora: 15**

**Skoochy:15**

**Ikki:14**

**Kuzan (my own characer): 17**

**P.S-I do not own LOK **

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

"Come on you know you like her!" Bolin said.

We were at Narooks our favorite restaurant.

"How can I like her I don't even know her!" I argued back.

"Then why do you keep staring at her?" Asami asked.

"Because…because she is pretty" I said.

"But it doesn't mean I like her!" I yelled.

Then the waitress came up to our table.

"Hi my name is Korra I will be your waitress today! What would you like?" she asked.

Bolin and Asami ordered.

I just sat there, looking at her.

I couldn't speak.

"Hello?" Korra asked as she waved her hand back and forth to get my attention.

"Well uh…." I started.

"He'll have what I ordered" Bolin said.

"Okay. Anything else?" she asked.

"No" Asami replied.

"Be right back with your orders" she said and she walked away.

"Dude you totally like her" Bolin said.

I just sighed at my brother and best friend.

"I really do" I admitted.

"Don't worry I have a plan!" Asami said excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Korra P.O.V**

"Okay here is your food" I said as I placed all the dishes on the table.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Yeah" A raven haired girl said.

"Okay" I replied.

"Are you new here to this city?" she asked.

"Actually I am" I replied.

"Really?" a boy with curly hair and big green eyes asked.

"Yeah I'm trying to get some money to buy a few new things I'm going to a new school next week" I said.

"Cool what school are you going to?" the curly haired boy asked.

"Uh…Republic city High School" I said.

"Hey we go there don't we Mako?" the raven haired girl asked.

The boy with the amber eyes and spiky black hair opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

"Don't we _Mako?" _the raven haired girl asked again.

He nodded.

"Cool so I won't have to start out too fresh" I said.

"And Korra if you're not busy by the way I could take you shopping I mean my buy these guys stuff all the time" the raven haired girl said. "No you don't have to I mean I don't even know you" I said.

"It doesn't matter for her I mean the girl is rich!" the curly haired boy said.

"Um… okay I guess" I said.

"Oh and by the way since you gonna be new Mako here will show you around!" the raven haired girl said while giving a pat to the spiky haired boy sitting next to him.

"Well uh…" Mako started.

"Well that's settled!" the curly haired boy said.

"Okay well I gotta get back to work" I said.

"Oh by the way I didn't get your names" I said.

"I am Bolin and she is by girlfriend Asami and you already know my brother's name which is Mako" Bolin said.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, Asami see you on Saturday and bolin, Mako on Monday" Korra said and then walked away.

"What was wrong with you!?" Bolin yelled.

"Yeah! You didn't say anything!" Asami yelled.

"Sorry I guess I was nervous" I said.

"Well you better not be when you show her around the school" Bolin said.

"Yeah when you have a girlfriend I won't feel bad about taking Bolin out on dates while you are at home doing nothing" Asami said with a giggle.

"I need to get a new best friend" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Korra P.O.V**

I walked outside my house so I could wait for Asami to come pick me up.

When a guy with black wavy hair came up to me.

"Hello there" He greeted.

"Hi" I said as friendly as I could even though I didn't want to talk to him.

He seemed really creepy.

"So what are you doing here alone?" he asked.

"I am waiting for someone, now beat it" I said.

"Feisty, I like that" he said.

"Annoying I don't like that" I said mocking him.

He just smirked.

"See you later feisty" the boy said and then left just as Asami pulled up in her car.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi" I said as I got into her car.

"I see you were talking to Tahno" she said as she started the car.

"It wasn't talking it was more like being bothered" I replied.

"Well just letting you know he goes to my school too" she said and she drove off.

We finally got to the mall.

"So where did you live before?" she asked as we walked in.

"Canada" I replied.

"Cool I guess that things weren't that different over there" she said.

"Yeah,they weren't" I replied.

"So what store do we go to first?" I asked.

"Come here it's my fav store" she said and dragged me to a store in the first wing of the mall.

We tried lots of clothes.

"So any of them did you like?" she asked.

"Yeah I liked all the blue, white and black stuff" I replied.

"What about the red things? Or the pink?" she asked.

"Fine I'll take two red shirts but no pink I hate pink" I said.

"Fine. Let's go check out then by some shoes!" she said.

So we went to the shoe store.

I grabbed a bunch or sneakers and boots.

"What about heels, flip flops or flats?" she asked.

"I hate flip flops and sadly my mom already bought me a bunch of heels and I don't need any flats" I replied.

"Come just buy one pair of heels" Asami said.

"No" I said firmly.

"Come on bet you will like one of these heels" Asami said.

"No I mean I am gonna be walking around all day so why should I wear heels?" I asked.

"Because they look good" Asami said like it was obvious.

"Okay if I buy a pair of heels-which I don't need-can I try on some of these shoes?" I asked pointing to the pile of shoes I picked up.

"Okay!" she said.

We bought all the shoes I liked and we went to an ice cream shop.

"It's least I could do after you bought me all this clothes" I said as we walked into the shop.

We bought the ice cream and left.

I was admiring my cone and listening to Asami talk about the good and bad teachers at Republic high when I bumped into someone.

* * *

**Asami P.O.V**

Korra's cone dropped.

"Fuck!" she whisper-yelled.

"You owe me a new cone you son of a-"

"Korra! This is also someone that's gonna be going to your new school" I cut in.

"So-"

"And he is very popular. He can make you a loser before you even step into that school" I whispered into her ear.

"Oh. Sorry about that" she said.

Then you looked up at him.

I noticed that she stared at him as he smiled.

"It's okay things happen" he replied.

Korra just smiled back shyly.

"I'm Kuzan" he said.

"I-I am K-Korra" she stuttered.

She was _stuttering_?

She was a girl that didn't seem to _stutter_.

"Well see you around Korra" he said with smile and walked away.

This was not good.

I had a feeling that she liked Kuzan.

We started walked again.

"So Kuzan nice guy huh?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"And cute?" I asked.

"Yes I guess" she answered while lightly blushing.

"So do you like him?" I asked.

"What?! I just met him and…and I don't even know him!" she yelled.

I smiled as I remembered the day Mako, Bolin and I met Korra.

It was the exact same thing that Mako said about Korra.

"You do" I said.

"But-"

"Nope I know you do" I said.

She just kept quiet.

This was not good.

I needed to tell Bolin.

"Listen Korra me and Bolin have a date tonight so is it okay is drop you off then go?" I asked.

"Sure" she replied.

"Bye Korra!" I said as she walked into her house.

When she closed the door I took out my phone and texted Bolin.

_**Me: Babe we need to talk. NOW! Very important**_


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Asami and Bolin's date. They are at a fancy restaurant.**

**Bolin P.O.V**

I rushed into the restaurant.

"Please don't break up with me Asami!" I begged.

"Bolin-"

"I really like you and think your special!" I said.

"Bolin-"

"You are the most important thing in the world to me!" I said.

"Bolin! I am not breaking up with you!" she yelled at me.

"Oh" I said.

I scratched the back of my neck.

"Then what did you wanna tell me?" I asked.

"It's about Korra" I said.

"Oh yeah how was your shopping spree?" he asked as he sat down.

"It was fine until Kuzan came along" I said.

"What did he do?" Bolin asked now serious.

"Nothing! He just bumped into Korra and now I think that she likes him" I said.

"Oh no. Mako is gonna be so heartbroken" I said with a pout.

"I know! That's why I made you come here. I told Korra I couldn't hang out with her longer because I had a date with you!" she said.

"Yeah, we need a way to get Korra to like Mako" I said.

"So what should we do?" she asked.

"We should make them spend as much time together as possible!" I said.

"Okay. But they are gonna spend some time together when Mako is helping her around the school and all" she replied.

"If only Mako would just get to know what she liked and be more confident then he would totally get Korra!" I said.

"That's right!" Asami said.

"I mean he's not ugly. Look at me he has a gorgeous brother" I said with a smile.

"Yes he does" Asami said and gave me a kiss and the cheek.

_**MONDAY…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Korra P.O.V**

_RING!RING!_

I groaned.

I turned off my alarm clock and looked at the time.

It was 6:30 A.M.

I had a lot of time to get ready for Kuzan.

I admit it I do like him.

He was cute, nice, smart (well I don't know that yet), well built and popular (not that I cared about that anyways).

Even though I was totally tired I managed to pick myself up and go to the bathroom.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair.

I walked to the pile of shopping bags that hadn't been touched since I and Asami's shopping adventure.

I picked out a white pencil skirt, blue tank top with a white jacket.

Then I roamed through the shoes and picked out white lace up boots.

I put my hair into a side pony talk and left my bangs out.

When I thought I looked good enough I put on some lip gloss and a little bit of make-up and went down stairs.

I was ready for my first day of Republic City High School and also for my first day of talk to Kuzan without smiling like an idiot (maybe).

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

"Mako, Mako honey wake up" said a soft feminine voice.

I yawned.

"You told me yesterday to wake you up early" the voice spoke again.

Then I remembered today was the first day of school.

I shot up like a zip line scaring my mother.

"I guess you are awake then" she said with a small smile and walked out the door.

Then she came back in.

"Oh and hurry up so you can eat breakfast" she said and then left.

I got out my bed and lazily made my way to the bathroom.

I did my morning routine and then went back into my room.

All I could think about was Korra.

I had to look good for her.

I just put on a red polo, black skinny jeans and red sneakers.

I looked good.

I mean most girls at my school thought so.

I walked into the hallway.

"Ready to see Korra?" Bolin asked.

I nodded.

"Are you actually gonna talk this time?" asked a voice.

I turned around it was Asami.

"Yes" I replied.

And then we all walked downstairs.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

I saw Asami car pull up.

Only this time is had Mako and Bolin in it.

"Hey guys" I greeted as I got into the car next to Mako.

"Hey" Asami and Bolin greeted back.

"Hi" Mako said.

And we drove off to school.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

_Come on Mako say something…you look really nice. No that's what anyone would say. Idiot think of something! _

"I like your shirt" I blurted out.

She looked down at it.

"Um…thanks" she replied.

"So are you excited to go to a new school?"I asked.

"Yeah. Especially since yesterday I met this-"

"So what kinda music do you guys wanna listen to?" Asami suddenly asked.

"Anything is fine with me" Korra replied.

Asami turned on the radio and music started playing through the whole car.

I looked at Korra who was looking out the window.

She was so beautiful.

And I couldn't say anything.

I felt like a totally idiot for not saying anything.

Just staring at her.

But she didn't seem to notice which I was thankful for.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

We got to the school.

It looked amazing.

I stared at it in awe.

It was a big white building that was two stories high.

It had a big glass door in the front and at the top in big letters said 'Welcome To Republic City High School'

"Well let's go!" Asami said and she linked arms with Bolin and walked in front of me and Mako.

I had a huge smile on my face.

"Why are y-you so happy?" he asked.

"Well because I can't wait to see-"

"See everything right Korra?" Bolin finished.

"Yeah and-"

"Korra come on let's go get our schedules" Asami said.

I gave Bolin and Asami strange looks but didn't say anything.

We all walked into the main office.

There was a lady in the front desk with black hair and a few grey hairs in a tight bun.

"Hello Mrs. Berkley may we have our schedules?" Bolin asked.

"Okay Asami, Mako and Bolin" she said and handed them there schedules.

"And this is Korra she is the new student" Asami said. "Ok Korra" she said then typed on her computer and printed out my schedule.

"What's your first period?" Mako asked.

"Uh…chemistry in room 126" I replied as I read my paper.

"Hey!" I yelled as Bolin snatched my schedule.

"You have the same first three classes as Mako!" he exclaimed.

"Isn't that great!? You can walk to class together!" Asami said.

"I guess" I said.

"Okay now I am gonna go to my locker" I said.

"See you in first period Mako!" I said and walked away.

I was totally lost.

I remembered that I didn't know where any of the lockers were.

As I looked at the paper in my hands I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I replied.

"It's okay" the voice said.

I looked up to find Kuzan right in front of me.

"How do we always meet like this?" he asked.

"I don't know but I need to start paying attention more" I said.

"So do you need help?" he asked.

"Yes I do. I can't find my locker" I said.

"What's your locker number?" he asked.

"Um…1235" I replied.

"That's awesome your locker is right next to my locker!" he said.

I smiled.

"Come on I'll show you" he said.

When I finally got to my locker I opened it and put all my stuff in.

When I was done I noticed that Kuzan was still there.

"So what's your first class?" he asked.

"Chemistry in room 126" I said.

"I guess we will see each other every morning" he said.

"You have that same class as me?" I asked.

He nodded.

On the outside I was under control but on the inside I was jumping around and screaming.

"Well we should go you don't wanna be late on the first day" he said and took my hand.

I blushed.

And we walked to class.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

I looked up every time someone came into the room.

I was saving a seat for Korra.

Then finally she walked in…with Kuzan.

She was smiling. She looked at me and waved.

But she sat next to Kuzan.

This was not good.

I mean Kuzan was one of my friends and good friends in fact.

We both met on the soccer team.

And if he liked Korra there was nothing I could do I mean it looked like Korra liked Kuzan.

And that mean Korra didn't like me.

I slumped down in my chair.

Class dragged on as I watched Kuzan make Korra giggle while the teacher was talking.

Finally the bell rang and I slowly walked out of the classroom.

"Well see you later Korra" Kuzan said as I left the classroom.

"Bye Kuzan!" she replied.

I started to walk away.

"Wait!" Korra said.

I turned around.

"I am walking with you" she said.

"Okay" I replied. We started walking.

"So you and Kuzan got along really well" I said.

"Yeah we did" Korra said smiling again.

"He is so funny you know that?" she asked.

"I do" I replied uninterested.

We walked into class and sat down.

"So your still gonna show me around right?" she asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

She look at me.

"You if something is bothering you can tell me I am your friend even if I didn't know you for that long" she said.

I thought and finally decided to tell her.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

Mako sighed.

"So I like this girl. I don't really know her but I know that she is nice and she is pretty and probably smart too" he said.

I nodded so he could continue.

"But the problem is that she likes someone else and I know him and I think the other guy might like her back" he finished.

"Well I think you should try to get to know her and if she still doesn't like you then move on" I said.

He nodded.

"Thanks" he replied.

I gave him a smile.

"Besides you seem like a nice boy anyone would probably be lucky to be with you" I said.

I smiled.

"Thanks" he said again.

"No problem" I replied.

Then the bell rang and class started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Korra P.O.V**

Mako and I were walking to lunch.

During 2nd and 3rd period I really got to know him.

"Come on just tell me!" I pleaded.

"No" Mako said.

"Come on if I know who you like I could get to know her and tell her what a great person you are!" I explained.

"Yeah I don't think that would work" he replied.

"Fine don't tell me" I said while crossing my arms.

"I still won't tell you" he said.

"Come on at least tell me how she looks like!" I said.

"She looks pretty" Mako said with a smile and then walked ahead of me.

"That's not what I meant!" I yelled at him.

"Fine she has brown hair" I said.

"Okay that narrows it down to about a few I don't know hundred of girls" I said.

"Thanks for making it so much easier" I said sarcastically.

We walked into the lunchroom and walked over to Bolin and Asami who were kissing.

Mako cleared his throat.

They looked at us.

They weren't very happy.

"Well excuse us for breaking up your kiss fest so we could sit" I said.

Just then Kuzan walked up. "Hey Guys" he said.

"Hi" we all replied.

"Mako, Bolin coach said that try outs for the newbie's are canceled for cheerleading try outs" he said.

Mako and Bolin nodded.

"Wait how can you guys already be on the team?" I asked.

"Well since we were on the team last year and the coach thought we were really good he let us try out in the summer to make sure we didn't lose our skills and then we were in a few other boys did that too" Kuzan answered.

"Cool" I replied.

"Well see you later" he said and walked away.

"That reminds me! Korra you are joining cheerleading!" Asami said.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

"What no!" she yelled.

"Come on! Don't I'll try out with you" Asami said.

"No" she said.

"Come on don't you wanna cheer on the guys? I mean you would look great in a uniform" Asami stated.

_Not just great sexy. _I thought.

She sat there quietly.

"So we cheer for the soccer team? The people on the soccer team?" she finally asked.

Asami nodded.

"Well okay" she said.

"Yes!" Asami said.

"Come on let's go sign up" Asami said.

Then both the girls got up and walked away.

Bolin turned to me.

"So she wants to cheer for the soccer team more importantly someone on the soccer team!" he exclaimed.

"So?" I asked.

"_So _that someone could be you, you dam idiot!" he said.

"I doubt it" I said.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Because you should have seen who she came into the classroom with" I said.

"I'm guessing not you?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah to me but Kuzan and the whole class they were talking and stuff. I think-"

"So what are you guys talking about?" Korra asked as she and Asami appeared back at the table.

"Just the girl at Mako likes" Bolin blurted out.

"Bolin!" I yelled as I punched him in the shoulder.

"Owww!" he yelled as he rubbed the spot that I punched.

"What about this mysterious girl?" Korra asked.

"About how she likes another guy" Bolin blurted out again.

"Bolin!" I yelled but this time restrained from hitting him.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"Like I said spend time with her get to know her and if that doesn't work then move on" she stated.

"Well since cheer try outs are today we need to go to the gym and practice so we can make the squad!" Asami said.

"Wow Asami you really excited about this" Korra said.

And they walked off.

"At least you're gonna be spending a little time with her at practice and at games" Bolin said. "Yeah if Kuzan doesn't talk to her first" I replied.

_**At Cheerleading Try Outs…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Korra P.O.V**

"Okay girls you will all do the cheer that was just shown to you and if you mess up you are out!" cheerleading coach Pema said.

A girl with brown hair and grey eyes walked up next to me.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey" she said unhappily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well the coach is my mom and she wants me and my sister to join the team so she made me and my sister practice every day over the summer. But the truth is I really don't wanna do this" the girl said.

"Well just tell her that" I said.

"But I don't wanna disappoint her" she said.

"Well then you should just try it for a while I mean you might find someone on the team you wanna root for. Like a special someone" I said.

"Thanks I guess I could try that" she said.

"By the way I'm Korra" I said.

"Jinora and over ther is my sister Ikki" she said pointing to a girl that looked a lot like her.

"Well girls line up and we will start the music!" coach Pema yelled.

She blew her whistle and the music started playing.

When the routine was finished everyone was exhausted.

"Okay girls that was it! The people that made it with be posted on the school bulletin" she said and dismissed us.

I walked into the girl's locker room with Jinora and Asami.

"That was hard" I exclaimed.

"Come on it wasn't too bad and I think we made it" Asami said.

Then she started drinking from her bottle. Then Asami and Jinora's phone started buzzing.

"There's a party tonight" they both said looking down at their phones.

"Awesome! Korra you are coming with" Asami said.

"But I wasn't invited" I said.

"No one cares almost everyone gets invited to these things" Jinora said as she started to change.

"Are you gonna go Jinora?" I asked.

She nodded.

"My mom says it's for me to get out the house. Well that's what all moms say" Jinora asked.

"I do wanna come but I think my mom is gonna say no" I said.

"Text her now" Asami said.

I sighed and took out my phone.

I quickly texted my mom and about 10 seconds later was a text saying that I could go.

"Awesome! Now I will come over to your house tonight two hours before the party starts" Asami said.

"I'll come too" Jinora said.

"Will it really take two hours to get ready for a party?" I asked.

"Yes" Asami said and started changing.

When we were finished we walked to Asami car.

First they dropped me off but Jinora got out too.

"I guess it's gonna be easy to come over now that I know that you live across the street from me" she said.

I walked into the house.

"Hi sweetheart how was the first day of school?" my mom asked.

"Good. I met some people, tried out for the cheerleading squad and got invited to a party that you said I could go to" I said as I walked upstairs.

I closed the door after I entered my room and dropped my backpack.

Then I kicked off my shoes and took out my phone.

I already had a text from Bolin and also from Kuzan.

I opened Bolin's message.

**Bolin: Hey Korra are you going to Kuzan's party tonight?**

I replied back a simple yes. Then I opened Kuzan's message.

**Kuzan: Hey Korra sorry I forgot to send you the invite to my party but I just wanted to tell you you're invited and I can't wait to see you there **

I started smiling so hard I thought my lips were going to rip.

I thought of something to text back.

**Korra: It's okay I was gonna come anyways :P**

I suddenly hated myself for sending something stupid.

But decided to just leave it and I grabbed my backpack and took out all the homework I got.

When I finished it was around 5:00 which meant that Asami and Jinora were about to come over.

"Sweetheart two of your new friends are here!" mom yelled.

"They are coming upstairs!" she continued.

Then there was a knock on my door.

I opened it.

"Hey guys you look great!" I said.

They did Asami was wearing a red shirt with a black leather jacket, a black mini pencil skirt (tight skirt) and red pumps.

Her hair was out like usual and she was wearing light make-up.

Jinora was wearing a short yellow dress with a white leather jacket and white ankle boots.

Her hair was in a side pony and she wore just lip gloss.

"So what are you gonna wear?" Asami asked as they entered the room.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"Then leave that to me" Asami said walking into my closet.

She started throwing around things.

"Hey! Calm down with the throwing I have to clean that up later!" I yelled.

Then she came back with a blue tube with a black belt in the middle, black skinny jeans and blue heels.

"Oh no I am not wearing heels to the party" I said.

"Why not?! You have a bunch of heels back ther that you don't even wear!" Asami complained.

"I only wear them to weddings and stuff" I said.

"Just wear them" she said.

"No I am gonna wear boots" I stated.

"Fine then at least wear high heel boots" she said.

"Okay" I said.

I walked to my closet and pulled out my favorite blue high heel ankle boots.

"Okay now go put it on" Asami commanded.

"Then I will put on some make-up for you" Asami said.

"No, no make-up" I said.

"But-"

"No" I said and walked into the bathroom.

I quickly changed and walked over to my dresser.

I put on some lip gloss then stared at myself.

"Okay guys we look amazing!" Asami exclaimed.

"Okay now we have to go to the guys place" Jinora said.

Asami and I nodded and we walked to Asami's car.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

"Come on Mako hurry up! The girls will be here soon!" Bolin yelled.

"Okay but they are not here yet" I replied.

I was trying to look my best for Korra.

But I just ended up wearing a polo, black skinny jeans, blue sneakers and a leather jacket.

I came out the bathroom.

Then the front door opened.

"Guys we're here!" Asami yelled.

I came down the stairs.

"Asami you really need to start knocking" I said.

"Yeah whatever where are your parents?" she asked walking into the living room.

"They went out" I replied then I looked at Korra.

Man did she look good.

She noticed me staring and gave a funny look.

I quickly looked away hoping wasn't blushing.

"Well we better go the party is in one hour and Kuzan lives about one and a half hours away" Jinora said.

"Fine, fine don't get your underwear in a bunch" Bolin said and he exited through the main door.

We all got into the car ready for a great party.


	6. Chapter 6

**So in this chapter were going to have a lot going on! Some Jinoochy, Bosami and Mako being jealous! And there is also a new character in this chapter! **** Enjoy! By the way a lot of people have been asking if there was bending and stuff like that…sadly there isn't.**

* * *

**Jinora P.O.V**

"Well me and my lady are gonna go find us a bedroom" Bolin said and kissed Asami.

"Guys you haven't found a room yet!" Korra said.

They pulled apart and smiled.

"See ya!" they said and left.

"Well I am gonna go get some punch you guys wanna come?" I asked.

Korra shuck her head.

"Nah I gotta go find Kuzan" Korra said.

I looked at Mako who looked a little pissed.

I walked away wondering why he could have gotten mad.

I finally got to the punch table.

I put some punch in a cup.

"Hi" someone said from behind me.

I turned around to see a boy he was wearing a long sleeve green shirt, black jeans and green sneakers.

I also noticed he had a black leather jacket.

Then I realized that I was still staring at him and I haven't said hi yet.

I blushed. "Hi" I replied.

"I'm Skoochy" he said.

"I'm Jinora" I replied.

"So you're the cheerleading coaches' daughter?" he asked.

I nodded.

"And before you ask I do not find out who made the squad until the night before she posts it at school!" I said.

I was really annoyed before we even got into the house for the party girls were running up to me asking if they got a place in the squad.

"No, I just wanted to say hi. I mean you looked so pretty and…" he said.

I blushed. "Well you're not too bad yourself" I said.

This surprised me.

I have never been like this around boys.

"So do you play sports?" I asked trying to forget about what I said.

"Yeah actually I am one of the special guys that got onto the soccer team before try outs started" he said.

"Well then I guess your gonna be one of the people I cheer on!" I said.

"Two questions" he said.

I nodded as a sign for him to continue.

"One how do you know you're gonna be on the squad?" he asked.

"Well my mom wants me and my sister to join the squad you know because she did when she was in high school" I answered.

I always had to answer that question.

"Okay two why don't you sound happy?" he asked.

"Well because I am not really into that stuff my sister-by the way her name is Ikki-is. But my friend Korra said that if I find someone on the tem to root for then I will eventually like being a cheerleader" I replied.

"So would you root for me?" he asked.

"Maybe. Depends on what type of guy you are" I said.

"You know cuz I don't root for just anyone" I said.

Wow. I have definitely never been like _that _around any boy.

* * *

**Asami P.O.V**

"I'm-so-happy-we-get to-do this" I said.

Every time I stopped because Bolin kissed me.

"I know" he replied as he pulled away.

I pouted.

"Aww someone's a little eager aren't they?" Bolin replied.

I jumped on him and started showering him with kisses.

Then I felt his manhood get hard.

"Some one's not the only eager on around here" I said with a devilish smile.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

_Where could he be? _I thought to myself.

_He's probably already in a room with another girl. _I thought.

Then my phone buzzed.

I took it out and saw it was a text from Jinora.

But stupid me I decided to keep walking and look at the message and I bumped into someone.

"I knew that hit was familiar" said the voice.

I knew it was Kuzan.

I looked up to see that I was right.

A cool, amazing Kuzan was smiling down at me.

"I guess we always meet like this" I replied.

He smiled and nodded.

"Great party by the way" I said.

"Thanks" he replied.

"Yeah I mean considering it's the first day of school I thought that people would be more…shy" I said.

"Well most of these people have known each other for at least 2 or 3 years so you get used to it" Kuzan said.

I smiled.

"You have a really nice smile" he said.

I felt my cheeks get hot.

"T-t-thanks" I stuttered.

And he caught me stuttering.

"I see someone's nervous!" he said.

"What! I am not!" I replied.

"Come on I heard the stutter!" he said.

I didn't say anything.

"You don't have to be shy around me.

I mean I am a person that you know!" Kuzan said.

"Yeah I guess I'm just nervous you know since it's the first day and I am already at a party" I replied.

He nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

I watched as Korra and Kuzan talked.

I was watching the whole time.

And I saw her phone buzz and when she bumped into him she completely forgot about it!

I as completely pissed.

I mean I knew her longer than Kuzan!

I should be talking to her!

I was so busy in my own thought I didn't see a girl come up to me.

"Hi" she said.

It shocked me. "

Sorry I didn't mean to shock you there" she said.

"Its okay" I replied then glanced at Korra and saw her laugh at whatever he said.

"I'm Meii Lynn" the girl said.

"Mako" I replied.

"Well nice to meet you" she replied.

I decided if Korra won't notice me I might as well make her notice me with another girl.

"So I've never seen you around here" I said.

"Yeah that's because I've never talked to you and from what I've heard you mostly hang out with those soccer players and your girlfriend Asami" she said.

"Actually Asami's not my girlfriend she's my brother's" I said.

"Oh yeah sorry I always get that mixed up" she said.

"Wait? You talk about me?" I asked a little crept out.

"Well it's like celebrities the popular are the schools celebrities there are sluts and whores, there are bitches and there are cute couples, disaster couples and crushes and who had sex with who and all that other stuff" she said.

"Yeah to people you don't talk to are little regular people who know things" Meii Lynn said.

"Also ther are new people like Korra who is already started to be popular" she said pointing to Korra and Kuzan which made my blood boil.

"I guess I never thought of it like that" I said.

"Well that's how we non popular kids think like" she said.

I looked at her.

She had light skin, light brown eyes and chestnut brown hair.

She was pretty.

"You're not popular?" I asked.

She blushed.

"Well I'm kinda in the middle I know some people" she replied.

"Hey Mako!" Korra said.

She was coming towards us with Kuzan.

"Hi Korra, Kuzan" I replied. "So who's your friend?" Kuzan asked.

"I'm Meii Lynn and I can speak for myself" she said.

"Wow a girl that stands up for herself, I like her" Korra said.

Kuzan nodded too.

"Don't lose her" Kuzan said and he along with Korra walked to the dance floor.

"Well then you wanna dance?" I asked.

She nodded and pulled to the dance floor.

* * *

**Jinora P.O.V**

"Well then I will prove that I am worthy your highness" he said and bowed.

I giggled at his silly attempt to be a knight.

I glanced at the dance floor and I saw Korra and Kuzan and not far way was Mako with some girl.

Mako was smiling and all but every once in a while he would look over at Korra.

I wondered.

Mako was mad when Korra went to go find Kuzan and he keeps staring at her so…Mako likes Korra!

I feel so stupid for not realized it.

I took out my phone again not to check if Korra texted back because I know that wasn't gonna happen but to text Mako.

**Me: U like Korra don't U?**

I pressed send and a minute later he looked up at me, and texted back.

**Mako: Wat! No!**

I smiled.

I knew he liked her it was pretty obvious when you thought about it.

"So what do you like to do?" Skoochy asked.

"Read and I guess hang out with my friends" she said.

* * *

**Skoochy P.O.V**

I smiled.

"Most girls I know like to go shopping or parties" I said.

She smiled back.

"Well I am not most girls" she replied.

I thought about it. It was true.

I looked at her.

Most girls at the party were wearing things that exposed a lot of cleavage, short skirts, dresses or shorts and heels.

And about half of them were caked in make-up.

Jinora she was wearing a short-but not too short-dress with a jacket over it and ankle boots.

And the only make-up on her face was lip gloss.

She was really pretty.

And she didn't have to use make-up or anything.

She smiled at me.

"What?" she asked.

"N-nothing" I stuttered.

She giggled. "So I've talked enough tell me about yourself" she said.

I thought. I really liked her.

"Well I like sports, parties and having fun…and I also like someone" I said with a smile.

"I wonder who the lucky gal is" she said.

I chuckled. Yeah this girl was different.

* * *

**Jinora P.O.V**

I looked over at the dance floor again.

Mako didn't seem to notice Korra anymore.

I smiled.

It was good to know that he didn't care anymore.

Or maybe he was trying to make her jealous.

But he looked like he was having a good time.

"So I was thinking…would you-"

I my phone rang.

"Excuse me" I said and I walked away.

"Hey Asami so how was your-"

"Right do not say it out loud…well I think Mako likes Korra…he does...well he is dancing with some girl not that far from Korra" I said.

I glanced at him and the girl.

"Okay I am by the snack table" I said.

"Okay…see ya in a few" I said and hung up.

I walked back to Skoochy.

Then I spotted Asami and Bolin coming towards us.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hey, who's this?" Asami asked.

"This is Skoochy a friend I just met" I replied.

"Hey Bolin!" Skoochy greeted and they immediately started talking about sports.

"So how is it going between you two?" she asked.

I blushed.

"Well for starters when I am around him I feel different. He makes me feel…not shy" I explained.

Asami smiled.

"I think he likes you" Asami said glancing back at the talking boys.

"Well I think I like him back" I replied.

"You know I am glad my mom forced me to come to this party" I said.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

"You know you're a great dancer" Meii Lynn said.

"Thanks but you're probably better" he said.

She smiled. "I'm thirsty you wanna go to the punch table with me?" I asked.

I didn't like her but it didn't hurt to be nice.

I just hope I wasn't leading her on.

At the snack table I saw Bolin and Skoochy talking and Jinora and Asami talking.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

They waved.

"Wow so two people met new people" Bolin said.

"This is Meii Lynn" I said.

"Hi nice to meet you guys" she said.

"So I see that Korra is having a great time" Asami said.

"Yeah" I replied coldly.

"Well I you are hanging out with us the rest of the night! Come on let's find somewhere it sit" Bolin said happily and put his arm around Asami.

"You can come too if you want" Jinora said to Meii Lynn.

She nodded and followed.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

"Well that was fun!" I said to Kuzan.

"Yeah it was and you are a great dancer" he complimented.

I blushed.

"Oh stop…but you can keep going if you want" I said with a smile.

Kuzan laughed.

"You are a great girl" he said.

I smiled.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" Kuzan asked.

I nodded.

Then some girl came up to us.

"Heyy Kuzan" she said trying to be seductive.

"Hi Yuki" he looking slightly annoyed.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out with a hot, sexy girl like me" she said.

I mentally groaned.

This girl was a fucking slut.

I already hated her.

"Sorry but I am already going on a date with a perfect girls who is also hot and sexy" he said.

I blushed.

She looked at me disgusted.

"That's her? You can do soooo much better…like me" she said.

"Listen here whore we all know you only want him for sex and to be popular" I said my angry rising.

"Really what about you?" she asked.

"Well I am not like you" I replied.

"What am I?" she asked.

"Well you are a fucking slut!" I yelled.

"Go suck a cock-oh sorry I just remembered you don't have one to suck!" she yelled back.

_That girl had the wrong idea to mess with me. _I thought.

"You son of a bitch! Who the hell do you think you are coming here thinking you can get any guy? Cuz bitch let me tell you something…it aint gonna fuckin happen" I said.

By then the music had died down and everyone was watching.

But I couldn't see any of my friends.

The girl stood there silent and shocked.

I smirked.

Then she punched me on the nose!

"That's it!" I yelled.

I punched her on the side of her face.

She pulled my hair.

I pushed her of and punch her twice.

Now she was crying.

"Do not mess with me" I yelled.

I walked out the room to go find my friends.

First I heard nothing from the room but crying.

Then everyone started cheering.

"BEST PARTY EVER!" someone yelled.

I smiled.

* * *

**Bolin P.O.V**

Korra walked into the room.

Her hair was a mess and her nosed was getting big and her shirt was a mess.

"Korra!" Asami yelled.

"It looked like you had sex…and then you got into a fight!" I yelled.

"Well it did happen…" she said.

Everyone except Meii Lynn and Skoochy glanced at Mako.

He looked mad.

"Well minus the sex part" she said.

Everyone sighed.

"Who did you fight?" asked Mako.

"Some bitch named Yuki! So punched me in the nosed and pulled my hair because I was going on a date with Kuzan!" she yelled.

Not good.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

I was not happy.

"What did you do to her?" Jinora asked.

"I beat the shit outta her that's what I did" Korra replied.

"But I doubt Kuzan is gonna ask me out again" she said looking depressed.

"But you know I am still happy I got to slap that girl straight! I mean she thinking she is so sexy when she wasn't!" Korra said.

"Well let's go home…Jinora come on! Your mom wants me to bring you home!" Asami said.

"Guys are you gonna come?" Asami asked. We nodded.

"See you later!" Meii Lynn said to me.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

Even though I got into a fight it was the best night ever.

* * *

**Jinora P.O.V**

I met a totally awesome guy that may like me back. Three words. BEST. NGHT. EVER!

* * *

**Asami P.O.V**

I had great sex with my boyfriend and had an awesome time with my friends.

It was a great night.

* * *

**Bolin P.O.V**

I had the best sex!

And I had an awesome time with my buds! Awesome night.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

Saw the girl I like have fun with another guy.

I tried to make her jealous it didn't work.

She just thought that I liked her.

And I don't know if I do.

Kuzan asked Korra out and she got into a fight and now he might not like her.

It was…a pretty weird night.

* * *

**Well! Korra just got into a fight with a bitched named Yuki! I don't know if she is gonna be shown again but Meii Lynn definitely is! Sorry for the tease about Bolin and Asami! I wasn't gonna say anything! You have to wait for the next time two people have sex… ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**So Yuki is gonna stay! You're gonna see her more! And Ikki is gonna met someone! Mako hangs out with Korra a little more ****. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

_RING, RING!_

Ugh! That stupid alarm clock!

I touched my nose.

I still kinda hurt.

I remembered the party yesterday as I got up.

I didn't see Kuzan's face.

I sighed.

_At least at I won't get into trouble. _I thought.

Well I got in trouble from my mom but not from school meaning no detention just a warning and one week grounding thanks to my dad.

When I came home I told them what happened.

I was about to get a whole month of a grounding but my dad said I was just sticking up for myself and ended up getting only a week.

I smiled. "Owww" I whisper yelled.

I walked to my closet.

I didn't know what to wear.

I walked to my laptop.

I went to the news website to see the weather.

Sunny.

Then I went to facebook.

I looked at how many friend requests I had.

And it all happened between yesterday and this morning!

I knew Asami, Bolin, Mako, Jinora, Meii Lynn, Ikki and some girls from the future squad.

I also saw Kuzan's request.

I said yes immediately.

"Korra! Hurry up and get ready for school!" dad yelled.

"Alright, alright!" I yelled back.

"Parents" I mumbled.

I grabbed a simple black tee, my varsity fleece jacket that had my initials on it, and a pair of white ripped skinnies.

I didn't wanna draw too much attention to myself considering what happened yesterday and the nose bandage was reminder enough.

I laid out my clothes on the bed.

I went to the bathroom and did my whole morning routine.

I came back and put on my clothes. I

combed my hair back and put on a black headband.

I grabbed my black Toms, book bag and phone and walked out my bedroom door.

"Hey mom, hey dad" I said as I sat down and put on my shoes.

"Good morning how's your nose?" mom asked.

"Not any better" I replied.

Then the doorbell rang.

"It's Asami!" Asami yelled.

I grabbed my book bag and phone and got up.

"Bye!" I said and opened the door for Asami.

"You look nice" I complimented.

Asami was wearing a white tank dress with a red belt in the middle and a pair of red wedges.

"You look…normal" she said.

"I know I just didn't want to dress-up so I wouldn't get attention from yesterday night…the nose bandage is memo enough" I said.

Just then Jinora walked out the door with who I was guessing to be her sister.

Jinora was wearing a white sequins tank top, light brown crop jacket, khaki skinny jeans and white thong sandals.

Her sister was wearing a peach colored open shoulder top, a pair of white skinny jeans like mine without the rips and a pair of brown boots.

* * *

**Asami P.O.V**

I saw the girl that was walking up to the car with Jinora.

I was guessing that was her sister.

"Hey guys is it okay if my sister Ikki rides with us?" Jinora asked.

I nodded. "Hop in" I replied.

They climbed into the back.

"Where are Bolin and Mako gonna sit?" Korra asked.

I shrugged.

"Isn't Bolin your boyfriend? Hey Korra do you like Mako? If you don't like Mako who do you like then? I bet it's Kuzan! Because at the party you were dancing with him and talking and giggling! And I also saw you beat up Yuki! It was so cool! Someone needed to teach that bitch a lesson!" Ikki yelled out.

"Did I mention she talks…a lot?" Jinora asked.

"That would have been a good thing to know" Korra mumbled.

"I guess Mako and Bolin will have to squish in the back" I said.

"I am glad I'm not there" Korra said with a smile.

"Owww" she yelled.

I laughed.

"It's not funny! Now I can't laugh till this stupid thing come off!" she yelled.

"Hey did you know that Jinora likes someone? Did you know it was some guy named Skoochy that she met at the party? That's why she dressed all…not like she usually is!" Ikki yelled.

"Ikki!" Jinora yelled.

Korra and I smiled.

"Well looks like someone's got a crush!" Korra said.

We came to a stop light.

"Tell us about him!" I yelled.

"Well he's cute, funny, cute, smart, cute…did I mention cute?" Jinora said with a giggle.

"Well I saw the way he was looking about you! He totally likes you!" I said.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Hell ya!" I replied.

We finally got to Mako and Bolin's house.

I honked.

They came out.

Mako red and black plaid long sleeve shirt, skinny jeans and Jordan 1 flights.

Bolin green hoodie, black skinny jeans and converse PC primo's.

"Well where are we gonna sit?" Mako asked.

"Squish in the back!" I said.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

I looked at Korra.

She looked normal and it was cute how she had a varsity jacket and her nose bandage.

"Mako stop staring! I know I have a nose bandage!" Korra snapped.

"That's not the only reason why he's staring" Bolin mumbled.

I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Finally! Sitting in that car was killing me!" Bolin yelled.

"Well not me!" Korra said.

"Owww" she whispered and touched her nose.

We all laughed.

"It's not funny!" she yelled.

"Ohh! Mom put up the people that made the cut!" some girl said.

"Well we better go check I out! See ya in first period!" Korra said.

They walked away following the excited girl.

* * *

**Jinora P.O.V**

"Well we all made it!" I said happily.

"Well your happy so I guess your gonna cheer for that Skoochy guy?" Korra asked.

I nodded.

"Good to know" someone said from behind me.

I knew it was Skoochy.

I turned around. "Hey Skoochy!" I greeted.

"Hey princess" he replied.

Asami came up to me.

"Princess? Now you got a pet name!" she whispered and backed up again.

"I wanted to ask you something…" he started.

"Well we better go to our lockers class is about to start!" Korra said.

"But class-"

"Come on Ikki!" Asami said.

And they walked away.

I was gonna have to thank Korra and Asami later.

"So what did you wanna ask me?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go archerying **(don't know the plural word of that) **with me this Friday with me?" he asked.

"How did you know I like archery?" I asked with a smile.

I was planning on joining the archery club.

"Well Ikki told me" he said.

"So do you know how to archer?" I asked.

"Yup, you?" he asked.

"Nope, I never actually tried I was hoping to get some lesson before archery club" I said.

"Well then princess I can teach you" he said.

I blushed.

"Well since you think you're so amazing, mind caring my books?" I asked.

"Caring something of a princess? That would be a complete honor!" he said.

"You know I'm liking the treating me as a princess thing" I said and laughed.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

We walked into the locker hallways.

And there we saw Yuki.

The right side of her face was swollen from where I punched her many times and she had a little bald spot.

"Well isn't It Mrs. Tough?" she said walking up to me.

"Hello Mrs. Slut" I countered.

"You are gonna regret punching me and making a fool outta me in front of everyone" she said.

I laughed in her face.

"You think I'm scared of you? Do you not remember what happened last night? Or did I hit your brain to?" I asked.

"Well we should go before anything happens" Asami said and pulled me away.

"I really hope Kuzan didn't see that" I said.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

"Hey" said someone.

I turned around to see Meii Lynn.

"Hi" I greeted.

"Um listen I know you might like Korra-"

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Jinora to Ikki to me" she said.

"Anyways I know you might say no but I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" she asked shyly.

I thought.

She liked me, Korra didn't but I didn't want to hurt her feelings by making her feel used.

"I'm sorry but no" I replied.

She looked sad.

"It's cool I guess we could still be friends" she replied.

And walked away.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Wait!" I yelled.

She turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We could go catch a movie-just as friends" I said.

"Okay just as friends" she said.

She looked happier but still a little depressed.

I just wish she knew that if I went out with her I would hurt her more by liking Korra.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

I walked into first period.

I really didn't want any attention drawn to myself so I sat all the way in the back corner.

The whole class was boring all I could think about was Kuzan and how he felt about me now.

The bell rang and Mako and I walked out the class.

I looked at Kuzan who looked at me but quickly looked away.

I sighed.

We walked down the hall when I heard yelling.

I turned around and Kuzan was running towards us.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

Kuzan walked up to us.

"Hey Korra would you like to go out sometime?" Kuzan asked.

She was shocked.

"But I thought you were mad at me for ruining your party" she said.

"I was but then I figured Yuki was being rude so…" he said.

"Sure when?" she asked.

"Tonight?" he asked.

"We have cheerleading practice and Mako is gonna show you the rest of the school" Asami interrupted.

"Friday?" he asked.

"I'm having a sleep over" Asami interrupted again.

"Well I can't do it tomorrow because I have soccer practice" Kuzan said.

"Yeah I know Mako and Bolin said in the car" Korra said.

"Then I guess next week?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Well I'm gonna get to class later Korra" I said and walked away from the two girls.

Asami frowned.

She knew I was hurting.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

"By the way Asami I can't go to your sleepover because I'm grounded so only school stuff until next week" I said.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot!" she said.

"Well see ya later!" Asami said.

I waved to her and ran to catch up with Mako.

* * *

**Ikki P.O.V**

All my friends have boyfriends.

Some are even going to get boyfriends.

I was the only single one! And I hated it. I grabbed my phone.

**Me: Sis! Help! I know tht Skoochy guy asked u out but I need help! I'm single nd lonely **

She texted back.

**Jinora: Just find someone u click with**

Thanks Jinora that helped absolutely nothing.

I hated when she was so vague on things.

I walked up to my locker but someone was in front of it.

"Excuse but you're in front of my locker" I said flatly.

"Sorry" the boy said.

"I thought it was my locker sometimes I never really pay attention" he said with a smile.

"Well it's okay" I replied as he stepped out of my way and I opened my locker.

I started putting my things in.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Ikki, yours?" I asked and turned around.

I got a good look at his face.

He had black hair and brown eyes but his were special they had tiny hints of green around the pupil.

He had muscles but not so much that it was gross.

He had a tight black V-neck shirt and regular jeans.

He had on a pair of Jordan AJ 8.0.

"I'm Nero" he said.

"Well nice to meet you Nero" I said.

"You don't seem happy" he said.

"Because I'm not" I said shutting my locker.

"Why?" he asked as we started walking.

"Because all my friends have boyfriends but me!" I exclaimed.

"I don't see why you wouldn't. You're very pretty" he said.

"Thanks but it's probably because sometimes I talk a lot. But it's not my fault I mean I just wanna keep a conversation going" I said.

"Well that's seems like a good reason" Nero said. I smiled at him.

"So would you like to go out sometime?" he asked.

I looked at him. He seemed pretty nice.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"What do you think?" I asked and walked away.

When he was out of sight, I started squealing and jumping.

People started staring.

"What? I'm happy deal with it" I said and huffed off.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

The day passed by quickly.

The first period I talked to Kuzan and the then for second and third I talked to Mako and we walked to lunch.

Lunch was normal and then there were the last for classes of the day.

Finally the last bell rang.

I rushed out of my last class to my locker.

Kuzan was already at his locker.

"Hey Kuzan" I greeted.

"Hey" he replied.

"So about our date I was thinking maybe next week Friday?" he asked.

I nodded in agreement.

"Well see you later" he said.

"Bye!" I said.

Just then Asami and Jinora walked up to me.

"Korra hurry up! We don't wanna be late for our first cheerleading practice!" Asami exclaimed.

"Alright, alright don't get your underwear in a twist!" I exclaimed.

I put all my stuff in my locker and closed it.

Jinora grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the girl's locker room.

"Wow I never thought you would be excited for cheerleading!" I said.

She smiled.

"Well…" she started. "

It's because of Skoochy!" Asami said in a sing-song voice.

Jinora blushed.

"Pfff! As if!" she said.

"Mhmmm" I said.

"Whatever let's just get changed!" she said.

I changed into plain white shirt with a blue hoodie, white shorts and a pair of blue and white Jordan 5's.

I put my hair into a high pony.

Jinora wore just a yellow shirt with orange shorts and a pair of orange converse.

Asami she was wearing a black sports bra, red sweatpants and a pair of black converse high-tops.

She also tied her hair into a pony tail.

We walked into the gym where there were already many of the girls that would be in the squad for the rest of the year including…Yuki.

She walked up to me.

"Well look at the pity party" she said.

"You really think so? Cuz I recall you crying for pity when I gave for face a good fucking smack!" I yelled back.

"Well hi Jinora!" she said.

"Shut the fuck up don't pretend like you wanna be my friend because I know you want me to tell my mom how awesome you are so you can be captain" Jinora said.

Yuki stood there speechless.

In fact everyone that heard was speechless.

Jinora never cursed.

"Well you can go away now" Jinora said.

We walked to the bleachers Asami and I still shocked.

"Wow Jinora ever since you met Skoochy you have been…different" Asami said.

* * *

**Asami P.O.V**

"I know he just makes me feels so confident! Even when I just think about him!" Jinora said happily.

I smiled.

"Jinora's got a crush! Jinora's got a crush!" Korra sang.

"You are such a kid!" Jinora said playfully.

"Well thank you" Korra said.

Then Jinora's mom came out.

"Hello girls!" Coach Pema said.

"You girls out ther were the best of the best out of all the girls that auditioned! That's why you made it on the squad!" she bellowed.

"Now I am going to give you your uniforms and pom-poms!" she said.

"I will call you by name and you will take the uniform fitted for you and a pair of pom-poms from that box!" she said.

After everyone got their uniforms Coach Pema started talking about what the cheerleading squad was going to go do through the year for example the cheer off's and other cheerleading related things.

Then she finally dismissed us.

"Why did we have to change?" Korra asked.

"Yeah it would have saved a lot of time" I agreed.

"She wanted us to get used to changing so we don't ever come in heels and then break our ankles. It would be her fault" Jinora said.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

We quickly changed out of our gym clothes and exited the gym.

We saw Mako.

"Well I will see you guys at school tomorrow!" I said and waved them good bye. "Later" they both said.

"Well are you ready to see the rest of the school?" Mako asked.

I nodded and we were off.

I saw the library, all the bathrooms (well just where they were), the nurse's office and the study hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked. When we got outside I gasped.

"It's amazing!" I managed to say.

It was a garden.

It was a big circle, roses, carnations, chrysanthemums, daises, and tulips which were my favorite.

And in the middle was a giant fountain shaped like an A+ and had water shooting out of the holes.

And there was a fence around everything.

I walked up to the tulips not caring that I probably wasn't supposed to touch anything let alone pick something and smelled it.

I turned to Mako.

"Did you know that tulips are the meaning of perfect love?" I asked.

He shook his head.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

It was perfect I had to give them to her.

The only problem was the part when she likes Kuzan.

"Yeah red tulips are the declaration of love, variegated **(spotted with different colors) **means beautiful eyes and yellow tulips mean there is sunshine in your smile which pretty much means great smile" she said.

"I learned about flowers last year" she said.

I looked at her.

All of those were perfect for her.

I sat down on a white bench.

She walked over and sat next to me.

"I know this is a weird question for a boy but what's your favorite flower?" she asked.

"Red camellia's" I replied.

She seemed shocked.

"So this is about the girl you like!" she said.

I nodded.

"So tell me!" she said.

I shook my head.

"At least tell me what she's like!" she begged.

I chuckled. "She's nice, pretty, smart, fun, can stick up for herself and has a great smile" I said.

She nodded.

"I know that this may sound so cheesy but it was actually love at first sight" I said.

Korra smiled.

"It's not cheesy it's sweet and I think I know who the girl you like is!" Korra said.

"W-who?" I asked nervously.

"Meii Lynn!" she said.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because I remember you said she had brown hair" I said.

"And?" he asked.

"And she can stick up for herself, she pretty, nice, smart and fun!" I said.

"Well it' not her" Mako said.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

Mako chuckled.

"Well whoever this mystery girl is it really lucky" I said.

"Thanks" he said.

"Well I gotta go or I will miss the bus to my job" I said.

"Okay later" he said.

"Later" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

In a friendly way of course and I left.

* * *

**So I have two things to say about the whole thing about the flower scene. First I didn't make Korra's favorite flower a rose because that's what every girl's favorite flower and second it just didn't really seem like her.**

I'm not sure if it's right but I looked at other websites and they had same meanings but the website above was more descriptive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mako P.O.V**

I watched Korra as she smiled at me and left.

I touched the cheek she kissed me on.

I knew she was just being the nice girl she is because everyone knew that Korra and Kuzan had a 'thing' and Korra and I were never gonna happen.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

I walked to the bus station.

_I really need a car. _I thought to myself as I waited for the bus.

I checked my phone. 3:21.

_I'm gonna be late! _I thought.

"Hello there" said some guy.

I turned around to see that Tahno kid I met a few days ago.

"What do you want Tahno?" I asked.

"So you know my name?" he asked.

"I know people, just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm clueless" I replied already annoyed.

"Well I just wanted to ask you out" he said.

"I think we already know the answer to that question" I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

I laughed. "Yeah, right" I said.

Then the bus came.

…

Work was really boring.

But I was finally home.

"Hey mom I'm home!" I said as I walked into the house.

"Hi sweetie!" she replied.

"I'll be in my room doing…homework" I said and walked upstairs.

"Ok call me when you need me" she said.

I shut the door to my room.

I only had math homework which I did easily.

Then I remembered that I had a field trip in a week.

Even though it was the first month of school they went through things pretty fast.

I walked over to the laptop sitting on my desk.

I opened and typed in my password.

Every since I went to a new school my password changed.

Instead of _bluelovesu _it was _Mrs. Chen _which by the way is Kuzan's last name.

I went to facebook.

I still had a bunch of friend requests that I still haven't answer and I had met more people today so all the people that I had met got a yes and the rest got no answer.

I looked at the friends who were logged on.

One of them was Asami.

I clicked her name.

**Me: hey Asami**

**Asami: hey Korra how was work?**

**Me: boring the highlight of my shift was some guy crying becuz he didn't get the rite soup**

**Asami: lol I am at Jinora's house**

**Me: y?**

**Asami: becuz she is freaking about her date with Skoochy this Friday **

**Me: o yea I 4got about tht! But isn't this Friday ur sleepover**

**Asami: yea…I guess I will have 2 have it nxt week**

**Me: okay gud so then I can come **

**Asami: by the way how's ur nose?**

**Me: still broken but doesn't hurt so I think 2morrow I wn't wear the bandage**

**Asami: kool so r u going 2 the field trip 2 the cookie factory?**

**Me: yup. I'm gonna go ask my mom rite now**

**Asami: kay, I gtg Jinora is still bugging**

**Me: k later**

I got up and got my field trip permission slip.

I walked downstairs.

"Hey mom I need you to sign this" I said and I put the slip in front of her.

"Oh a field trip to a cookie factory!" she said.

She signed it and gave me the 15 dollars I needed.

I went back to my room.

"I AM SO BORED!" I yelled.

I couldn't do anything.

I walked back over to the computer. No one else was one. I typed in Yuki Wang. I looked at the profile pic. "Slut" I said to myself. I looked at all her post. I saw one about me. Here is what it said…

_**That Korra think she so tough cuz she can beat me up. Lol at least I get bait**_

I was mad until I read the comments

**Asami Sato: shut the fuck up Yuki cuz she get more bait than u **

_**Likes: 5**_

**Bolin Wu: I agree wit Asami nd u get no bait anyways no one likes u**

_**Likes: 6**_

I liked both comments.

After that I really had nothing else to do.

I went back to my bed.

"BEING GROUNDED IS SO BORING!" I yelled again.

* * *

**So this chapter was pretty boring just a little rivalry with Yuki and Korra and it was pretty much about how life is when she is bored. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Korra P.O.V**

Finally it was September 5 the week after my grounding.

Yup I was officially ungrounded.

Meaning I get to do whatever!

Well not really but you get what I mean.

I woke up did my morning routine.

But today I was wearing a light blue ruffle cami, white pencil skirt and my white flats.

Yes flats, I had to look good for Kuzan.

I tied my hair into a side pony and put it over my shoulder.

I grabbed my book bag and walked downstairs.

As usual mom and dad were eating breakfast. "Morning" they said.

"Morning, so I thinking…" I started.

They sighed and turned to me.

When I started a sentence like that they knew I was going to ask for something.

"I want a car" I rushed out.

They didn't say anything.

"Come on! I need one!" I said.

"Not very convincing" dad said.

"Well I won't have to wait for the bus that means I can't be late for school if Asami is sick and if a miss the bus I won't be late for work and it will teach me how to take care of things" I said.

"Well you haven't been very good…"dad said.

I was scared.

They looked at each other.

"But you can have one-"

"YES!" I said jumping around.

"BUT! You have to prove that you are good and not get into any trouble for the rest of the month" mom said.

I stopped jumping. "Fine" I said.

Then a heard a honk.

"That's Asami gotta fly! Bye! Ha-ha that rhymed" I said and walked outside.

I got in and I looked in the back to see that Jinora was already in the back.

"Where's your sister?" I asked.

"She went with her new boyfriend" she replied.

"And I see that your wearing a dress" I said.

She was wearing a red silhouette dress and a pair of white peep toe wedges.

"Yeah Asami picked it out from my closet yesterday" Jinora said.

"And her hair is also curled" Asami commented looking very pleased with herself.

"You're a little casual for yourself" I said.

Asami was wearing a white ¾ batwing sleeve top, a pair of light red sun blasted skinny jeans and white boots.

"Yeah I decided to down grade it for today so it will be easier to change into my gym clothes for practice today" Asami said.

I didn't pick up Bolin or Mako because Mako said over the weekend he got a car.

"Now everyone is getting a car but me! I have to wait for a stupid month!" I said.

* * *

**Jinora P.O.V**

"So Jinora we still have sometime before school starts mind telling us what happened on your date last Friday?" Korra asked.

_~Flashback~_

_I was watching TV waiting for Skoochy to come. Since we were going archerying I decided to go casual-Asami casual anyways. I was wearing an orange tank top, with a white jean jacket, a pair of dark skinny jeans and orange converse. My hair was out and I was wearing no make-up._

_The doorbell rang but before I could get to it Ikki was already there. "Hey Skoochy! You're going out with my sister right? She told me that you were going archery shooting! Do you know she can't do archery? Anyways Jinora really likes you that's why she had Asami help her on what to wear and stuff like that! Are you gonna kiss her? Because if you are make sure it's unexpected! Kay? Kay! Jinora!" she said._

_I came out embarrassed. _Never let Ikki anger the door. _I thought to myself. "So you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. "Mom I'm leaving!" I said. And we left my house._

_We got into his car and drove to the archery field. We got our equipment and went outside. "Before we start we should probably learn what the equipment is" he said. I smiled. He pointed to an arrow. "This is-"_

"_An arrow and that is a bow" I said. "I guess you already know that. But when you are getting ready to shoot make sure that your bow is in your non-dominate hand because you need your dominant eye to see. And you should put this arm guard on your bow arm" he said handing me a guard._

_I nodded following his instructions perfectly-I think. "Okay now your shooting stance" he said. "You should be perpendicular to the target now since your right hand dominant you hold the arrows with you left hand" he said. I nodded. "Now stand up straight" he said. I did._

_He chuckled. "What?" I asked. "Your tense you're supposed to be relaxed" he said. "How am I supposed to be un tense when I am trying to focus? It just won't work" I said._

"_You want me to help you?" he asked. "Yes" I replied. "Okay" he said. He wrapped his hands around my hands and he was really close to me. I blushed. "Now all you have to do is relax. If it helps don't think of it as a target think of it as someone you hate" he whispered in my ear._

_I giggled. "Now only three finger are suppose to be holding the arrow to the string" he said. He took my index finger and put it above the arrow and the middle and ring finger below. "Now pull it back and release" he said and then stepped away._

_The warmness that was once behind me was gone. I released and I miss the whole target in fact it almost hit someone. "Sorry!" I called. "Try again" Skoochy said. Then he demonstrated. Bullseye. I tried 2 more times but couldn't get it. "Come on! I can't do this let's go get some food instead" he said._

"_Oh no you're not" he said blocking my path. "One more time" he said. I sighed and turned around. then the warmness came back. but this time I didn't blush I smiled a little._

"_Now keep your eye on the target, pull and release" he said. The arrow got on 7. I smiled. "Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I said and I almost tackled him into a hug. I pulled away quickly and blushed._

"_Well I guess we can go eat now" he said with a smiled. We walked his car and drove to a small restaurant. It was called Water Lily. "What would you like?" the waiter asked._

"_Um…fried rice with a side of salad and for a drink water" I said. "And you sir?" he asked. "Steak with a side of mash potatoes and any kind of soda you got back there" he said. The waiter nodded as he finished writing and was off._

"_So how long how you known how to archer?" I asked. "Well…" he said. "Well…how long?" I asked. "Well ever since I asked your sister what you liked" he said and blushed. "You are very good for a person that hasn't known about archery for a long time" I said._

"_Thanks, so do you play any sports?" he asked. "Only cheerleading nothing else not really a sporty person if you hadn't noticed" I said. After a few minutes of talking our food arrived. I looked at his steak._

"_You want some?" he asked. I shook my head. "No my dad is really strict about being vegetarians and even though he's not here it's not right and I might start craving meat" I said. "Wow must be hard to watch other people eat it when you can't have any" he said. "I got used to it" I replied. Then I looked at his steak._

"_Well at least almost very used to it" I said. The night was great after we ate he left the car there just so we could walk instead. We finally reached my house. "That's for the great time Skoochy" I said. "No problem I had fun too" he said._

_He leaned in and I leaned in. Then the door swung open. "Hey guys your back! Skoochy were you gonna kiss her?" Ikki asked. "Um I should-I should go" I said. "Good night Skoochy" I said. "Good night" he said._

"_Wait Jinora" he said. "Yes?" I asked. Then before I knew it his lips were on my lips and we were kissing. "I knew it!" Ikki said. Then we pulled apart._

"_That's the proper way to say good night" he said. I smiled. "I'll see you at school on Monday" I said. He nodded and I walked into the house. "Jinora and Skoochy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Ikki sang. She sang that all the way upstairs. But I didn't really care because I was so happy._

_When I closed the door to my room and put my face in my pillow and squealed with joy._

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

**Asami P.O.V**

"Aww! That's so sweet!" I said.

Korra nodded in agreement.

"So have you guys kissed other than that night?" Korra asked.

"Well we did hang out on Saturday" Jinora replied. "

Smoochy, smoochy Jinora and Skoochy!" Korra said.

"That's not funny!" she said with a smile.

"There's Skoochy see you guys!" she said and ran off.

"Young love" I said as I watched Skoochy and Jinora kiss.

"You know were only like a year older than her" Korra said.

"But to us she is still young" I said.

Korra shook her head and smiled. "Come let's go" Korra said.

* * *

**Ikki P.O.V**

Mimi and Yi ran up.

"OMG, OMG!" they yelled.

"What?" I asked as I sat down.

We had tons of time till class started but people usually just hung out in their first period class rooms.

"You silly!" Mimi said.

"Yeah we heard you went out with the totally sexy and hot Nero Zhou!" Yi said.

I smiled remember the night.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well! Tell us what happened!" Mimi said excitedly.

"Ok, ok!" I said.

_~Flashback~_

_Nero was taking me to a fancy restaurant and dancing. Well it wasn't really a fancy restaurant it was just the Spicy Dragon and their specialties were spicy foods and hot, hot, HOT dancing (that's what the ad said). So to be hot, hot, HOT I wore a strapless red dress with a pair of matching red heels. _

_Everything else about was the same but my hair it was curled and had sparkles in it. Finally the door rang. I opened it and it was Nero. "Jinora tell mom that I went out when she comes back!" I yelled to my older sister. "Okay!" she replied._

_We drove to the restaurant and from outside I could hear the music. "Wow! This place sounds fun!" I said. I grabbed his hand and ran into the entrance. There were 3 types of people…the workers, dancing people and eating people. "Come on I see a table" Nero said. We weaved through the people to get to the seat._

"_Welcome to spicy dragon what can I get you? And if you order anything spicy you should get a larger drink" said the girl. She was in short, shorts and had on a black crop top with a red dragon on it. _

"_I will have the spicy vegetable fajita with a large coke" I said. "I will have the red with spicy shrimp with a side of spicy kabobs" Nero said. The waitress nodded and left. "That's a lot of spicy food are you sure you can handle it?" I asked._

"_Of course I can I'm a boy" he said proudly. "So? My brother Meelo he can take a bite out of a spicy tofu burger without tearing up a little" I said._

"_So I'm guessing you and your family are vegetarians?" he asked. "Well your guess is correct" I replied. "Well do you miss meat?" he asked. "No not really. I mean sometimes it gets stuck in your teeth, fast food meat is fattening and it's sometimes messy. But I will admit that it does smell good" I said._

_Then our food came. "I have a competition" I said. "Bring it" Nero replied. "Well we are both gonna eat our food without drinking ANYTHING the first person to break is weak" I said with a smile. "Okay but prepare to lose" he said. "Okay 1…2…3…go!" I said and we started eating._

_The fajita was spicy put not spicy enough but just as I was about to give up Nero drank some of his grape soda. "Ha! Ha-ha-hot!" I said and grabbed my soda and started gulping it down._

_Nero laughed. "Well I guess that your weak…and my tongue burns" I stated. "I guess so" he replied. "Now would you like to dance?" he asked. "Of course!" I said and we walked to the dance floor._

…

_We were in front of my house. The night was amazing. Spicy food, dancing, talking and laughing. "So I guess I will see you on Monday?" he asked. "Or tomorrow we could hang out" I suggested._

"_I would like that" he said. I smiled and just as I was about to kiss him Jinora opened the door. "Oh hi guys!" Jinora said. "Come on Ikki!" Jinora said._

"_Hey! You ruined a good moment!" I yelled. "Pay back!" I replied and walked back into the house. "What was that about?" he asked. "Nothing I'll explain later. Bye" I said and I kissed him._

_And walked into the house. _

_~End flashback~_

"Sounds like kissing and then leaving is your thing" Mimi said.

"Yeah, I guess it is" I said.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

I had been waiting a week for the week to be over.

Today I woke up and put on my red tank top that Asami made me buy, black vest, black pencil skirt with lace tights and a red dress.

After school was my afternoon date with Kuzan.

I let out my hair I had curled my hair the night before and lightly put on some lipstick.

I was ready for school and my date with Kuzan.

As usual I went down stairs and ate a little breakfast and waited for Asami.

"Hey!" I greeted as Jinora, Ikki and I got into the car.

Asami was wearing a batwing white top, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with black heels.

Jinora was wearing a peach colored sequins tank with light blue denim shorts and peach colored flats.

Ikki was wearing a pink dress with matching pink flats.

"Look at you! You look nice!" Asami said.

"Yeah! Totally rocking the red" Ikki complimented.

"Thanks" I replied.

"So why are you dressed like that?" Jinora asked.

"Because this afternoon is my date with Kuzan!" I replied.

Asami's smile dropped.

And after that the whole car ride was silent.

We finally got to school and we all got out.

We walked down the hall.

"So what happened in the car earlier?" I asked.

* * *

**Asami P.O.V**

Right then and there I wanted to tell her so badly that Mako liked her and I thought they would be great together.

But I couldn't especially because I know she is going to confront Mako about it and then Mako is gonna hate me.

"Nothing I just think that Kuzan is not good for you" I replied.

She stopped walking.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you think he's not good for me?" she asked.

"Well you guys don't seem like a good couple I feel like he's just not your type" I replied.

"Then what is my type _mom?_" she asked.

"I don't know anyone but him" I replied.

"You wanna know what I think?" she asked.

"What do you think?" I replied getting slightly angry.

"I think you don't want me to go out with him because you like him" he said.

"What! I have a boyfriend I don't need Kuzan! You can have for all I care it's just that-"

"Well guys we should all go to our lockers" Jinora said.

"You know what go on your date with Kuzan I don't care" I said starting to walk away.

I stopped and turned around.

"And if you have anything else you wanna accuse me of don't bother calling me because I won't pick up!" I said and with that I exited the hallway.

* * *

**Jinora P.O.V**

"How could she betray me like that?" Korra asked.

"She was betraying you she loves Bolin and if she liked Kuzan she would have made a move long before you came to this school. It's just that she's looking out for someone" I replied.

Korra sighed but didn't say anything.

"I'll see you at lunch then" I replied and walked away.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

I walked over to my locker.

_Looking out for someone? It was probably me. _I thought.

But Kuzan is great I didn't need anyone to look out for me when I was with him.

"Hey" someone said.

I turned around it was Kuzan.

I smiled. "Hi" I replied.

"What's up?" he asked.

I refrained from telling him what just happened.

"Nothing much just thinking about our date this afternoon" I replied with a smile.

He smiled back. "I can't wait either, come on let's go to first period" he said.

I nodded and we were off.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

Korra and Kuzan walked into the classroom and immediately everyone around me started to whisper. I listened to one of the conversations.

(_Italics: brunette girl_ **Bold: red head) **

_Yeah their going on a date this afternoon_

**Is that why she dressed like that?**

_Duh_

**Well I think they are cute together**

_Yeah I think there pet name should be…Korzan_

**Korzan? That sounds dumb I like Kurra**

_What the fuck? Kurra sounds retarded._

And then they got in to an argument about which mash-up name sounded better.

To me both sounded retarded. Korra looked at me and waved.

I put on a fake smile and waved back. But the truth was that I was hurting inside.

**Korra **

The rest of the day went by not so well.

At lunch Asami didn't sit with us.

She was still mad at me (sigh) and Bolin was confused why until had Jinora whispered in his ear why.

Even in the classes we had together she didn't even look at me.

After school I didn't bother to wait for her because I was with Kuzan.

But since I was early I went to Asami's locker.

"Hey Asami" I greeted.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I really wanted to say-"

"I don't need an apology. I mean since you are so are in love with Kuzan you don't need best friends that knew you before he did so you can just save it and go to him" she said.

She slammed her locker and walked away.

I sighed.

"Hey Korra are you ready to go?" Kuzan asked.

I turned around and smiled.

We went to a café.

I didn't bother to look at the sign because I knew I was probably never gonna come back again.

We got a small table.

"So how are you liking school so far?" he asked.

"Great. I have met a lot of people" I replied.

I met so many knew people but all I could think about was all the people I knew before I even talked to Kuzan in public.

Some of them might not even like me if I didn't talk to Kuzan.

"What's wrong?" Kuzan asked.

I sighed and looked at the menu.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Seriously something's wrong and you're not gonna have any fun unless we solve it" he asked.

I looked into his eyes.

I put down my menu and sighed.

"Well earlier today Asami and I got into an argument about…something and well she got mad at me and now she's not talking to me" I said.

"Well then what are we doing here? Let's go to the amusement park! It's closing this month since fall is about to start" Kuzan said.

"Um…sure" I replied and we got up and left.

We got there. It was fantastic!

There were rides big and small, game stands, food stands and a gift cart.

We went on all the rides and played most of the games.

It was so fun I totally forgot about Asami.

"What time is it?" I asked. "5:00 P.M" he replied.

"Oh shit you gotta take me home! I have to get ready for Asami's…" I stopped.

"Oh yeah Asami and I aren't really on speaking terms" I said.

"Well you wanna go play another game?" he asked.

"Sure" I said.

By 6:30 P.M we were in front of my house.

"You know I had a really great time this afternoon. It totally got my mind off of what happened today" I said.

"I had fun to. We should do this again sometime" he said.

"Yeah we should" I said.

He leaned and I leaned.

I next thing I know I kissing him.

I wrapped my arms around my neck and he puts his hand on my waist.

This lasted for several minutes until finally we broke apart breathing heavily.

"See you next week" he asked and let go of my waist.

"Yeah next week" I said and removed my arms from their position.

I watched him as I got into his car.

He waved at me.

I waved back with a smile.

I watched as he drove off.

_He is absolutely amazing! _ I thought.

I turned back around.

Then I heard a honk.

It turns out the honk wasn't for me it was for Jinora.

I watched as she and Ikki walked up to Asami's car.

They got in and then waited for a little bit.

I felt like they were waiting for me that maybe Asami had forgiven me but I was wrong.

She started to pull the car out of the parking space and drove off.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey mom and dad I'm home!" I said.

But I heard nothing.

I walked upstairs then I heard noises.

It was coming from I parent's room.

I walked to the door.

I heard moans and panting.

I made a disgusted face.

I hated when they did that.

Whenever they knew I wasn't going to me home for a while they had some "fun" but they didn't realize that I knew that when they "wrestle" their having sex.

I knocked on the door.

"Guys I'm home and I know you're not wrestling I and I teen now I know all about this stuff" I said.

The moans stopped.

I smiled and walked into my room.

I sighed.

I started things some dirty thoughts that had to do with Kuzan.

But I couldn't help it. I'm a teen.

* * *

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. Anyways now I am gonna start skipping some months so time is gonna go by fast. That's pretty much it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Korra P.O.V**

It had been two months since the first week of school and everything was going amazing.

I got my car.

It was a dark blue Porsche.

So sometimes Jinora and Ikki would ride with me.

And Asami and I started talking after I practically begged her to be my friend again.

And also something very important happened…

KUZAN AND I STARTED OFFICUALLY DATING! THAT'S RIGHT WE WERE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!

I know it sounds childish but I had no other way to put it.

Anyways everyone wanted to be like us.

I'm not trying to sound all snotty but it's true.

But we didn't care I liked him and he liked me.

Since I no longer needed to wait for Asami I walked out the door wearing a grey tank top, white pants and black boots.

Since it was now fall I had to wear a jacket.

I got out my phone.

**Me: Jinora if ur coming wit me come outside**

**Jinora: kay brt**

I got into my car and pulled out of the drive way.

I smiled in a few days was gonna be my anniversary with Kuzan.

I still didn't know what to give him though.

I sighed as the door of the front passengers seat opened.

"Good morning guys!" I said.

"Morning!" they replied in unison.

"So how are you and Skoochy doing?" I asked as I started the car.

"Perfectly fine!" she replied happily.

"Yeah! She thinks they are gonna get married and live happily ever after!" Ikki blurted out.

"I did not say that!" Jinora said.

"Really? Then why was that in your diary?" she asked.

"I told you to stop going into my room! I'm asking mom for a key!" Jinora said.

I laughed.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

"Thanks for picking me up…again" Meii Lynn said.

"No problem" I replied.

Every since Korra and Kuzan started going out we rarely ever talked.

It was mostly at lunch and games and sometimes in classes that Kuzan wasn't in with us.

And I had started spending time with Meii Lynn and I think I was starting to like her.

I mean she was just like Korra but not so loud and she looked totally different.

Meii Lynn, Bolin and I drove to school talking about random things until Bolin brought up an interesting topic.

"So who are your dates to the fall dance?" he asked.

Then there was silence.

"I guess you guys don't have dates yet" he said.

"Well I'm hoping someone will ask me…" Meii Lynn started.

"I don't see why not? You're awesome" Bolin said.

"But I don't think he likes me like that" she said depressingly.

I knew she was talking about me.

But these past months I don't think I like Korra anymore. The more I spend time with Meii Lynn the less I think about Korra.

_Maybe I can ask Meii Lynn. _I thought. _At least she likes me. _

We pulled into the student parking lot and Bolin ran off to ask Asami to the dance.

This left just me and Meii Lynn.

"So are you planning on asking Korra?" Meii Lynn asked.

"Of course not! She has a boyfriend" I replied.

"Meii Lynn!" someone called out.

It was one of her friends.

"Well I'll see you later Mako" she said.

And with that she ran off. Maybe I should ask her to the dance.

* * *

**Meii Lynn P.O.V (very rare)**

"So did he ask you?" my friend Song asked.

"What do you think? He still likes Korra!" I replied.

Song was my best friend and I tell her everything meaning she knew about my crush on Mako.

"I don't see why he won't get over her. She obviously doesn't like him. He likes you!" she said.

I laughed.

"I doubt it" I replied.

"I mean I see the way he looks at Korra" I said.

"And I have seen the way he looks at you!" she said.

I stopped and faced her.

"Compare how he looks at Korra and how he looks at me" I challenged.

"Okay when he looks at _Korra_ he's all _depressed_ but when he looks at _you _he's all _happy_" she said.

"I think your wrong but I really hope your right" I said as we continued to walk into the school.

* * *

**Bolin P.O.V**

"Hey Asami!" I said to my girlfriend.

"Hey babe!" she replied and kissed me.

"So there is a dance coming up and I don't know what your answer would be…" I started.

I watched her giggle.

I loved it when she giggled.

Especially when it was about something I said.

"Would you like to go to the fall dance with me?" I asked.

She pretended to think.

"I'd love to" she said. I kissed her.

_**At Lunch…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Mako P.O.V**

"Mako, Mako, MAKO!" Korra yelled.

"What, what?" I asked annoyed.

She looked a little hurt.

"What were you day dreaming about?" Bolin asked.

"Something…" I replied.

"Or someone" Asami said.

"Oh! It's the girl you like!" Korra exclaimed totally forgetting about me being rude to her.

"What?! No it's not!" I lied.

"Sure" Korra said wiggling her eyebrows.

Jinora laughed.

"You people are crazy" I mumbled.

But they were right.

Well partly.

I was thinking about Meii Lynn who I wasn't sure I liked.

I mean she was nice, sweet, funny, smart-

"MAKO!" Asami yelled.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Meii Lynn passed and she said hi" Jinora said.

"Oh okay" I replied.

"You've been really off. Are you sure your okay?" Korra asked.

_Now she cares about me. _I thought.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said just as the bell rang.

We walked out but I started thinking about Meii Lynn again.

Then I hit a wall.

Jinora, Asami, Bolin and Korra laughed.

But then I realized I like Meii Lynn.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

At lunch Mako wasn't even paying any attention to anything.

I was worried.

But I know he was thinking about how to ask this mysterious girl out to the fall dance

I walked into my next class.

"Watch where you're going!" some yelled.

_Great now he's got me thinking too much. _I thought.

I quickly went to my usual seat and continued to think.

I mean what is his crush turns him down?

I would hate to see one of my best friends sad like that.

I mean he was sweet, funny, smart and cute.

Wait did I just call Mako cute?

_He's your best friend you can call him cute. _I thought.

Yeah best friends say stuff like that all the time right?

_**End of The Day…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Mako P.O.V**

"Meii Lynn!" I yelled.

She turned around and smiled.

_Cute. _I thought.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" I asked.

She face dropped a little but her friend looked happy.

"Did you ask me because you realized that you had no chance with Korra?" she asked now getting mad.

_Why was she acting like this? I thought she wanted me to ask her. _I thought very confused.

"Calm down Meii he asked you just like you wanted" her friend said.

"I know you asked me like I wanted but I feel like I'm some sort of rebound girl and I rather just be a friend then a girl to use to forget about someone else" she said.

"But I'm not lying-"

"Save it Mako, just…save it" she said.

She looked really hurt.

But I wasn't gonna let this go. I lo-liked Meii Lynn.

* * *

**Meii Lynn P.O.V (Okay so maybe not so rare)**

I felt like crying.

"What is wrong with you?!" Song yelled.

"What was I supposed to say? Sure Mako I would love to be your rebound girl! Yeah the trash that you don't care about! I would love for you to use me like a tissue then through me out!" I yelled.

"Well it's better than almost crying in front of him" she said.

"I'm serious Song I want him to like me for me not because he is depressed and needs someone" I said.

"Well by the way he was acting he seemed pretty serious. And did you see that bump? I think he ran into a wall thinking about-"

"Don't say thinking about me" I warned.

"Okay, okay relax Meii I just want you to be happy" she said.

"Meii Lynn! Meii Lynn I need to talk to you!" Mako yelled.

I turned around and there he was running towards us.

"Well Meii see you tomorrow!" Song said and walked away before I could object.

"Listen I've been thinking about you all day. I mean the more I hang out with you the more I think less about Korra and today when I hit a wall-"

"Thinking about me?" I asked.

He nodded.

_Man Song is never wrong! _I thought.

"I realized that I like you. You're smart, funny, nice, sweet and beautiful" he said.

"You never called Korra beautiful" I said.

But I'm pretty sure he always thought it.

He didn't say anything. "I really do like you" he spoke up.

"I like you too" I replied.

By this time I was looking everywhere but at Mako.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

I just loved his eyes.

Those eyes were my favorite thing about him.

I smiled a little.

He closed the small space in between us.

Sparks flew.

It was amazing.

When he pulled away I restrained myself from whining.

"So will you go to the dance with me?" he asked.

I kissed him. I didn't say anything.

But I knew he knew what my answer was.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

I saw two people kissing on the sidewalk.

I stopped my car.

I wasn't sure if it was Mako and someone else but I knew how to know for sure.

I took out my phone and zoomed into the two people.

And it was Mako and Meii Lynn. I felt a little disappointed.

Don't even know why.

Then I got a text from Asami.

**Asami: we r going shopping for the dance**

**Me: is tht relly nessary?**

**Asami: yes it is. We're going this Friday since the dance is on Saturday then I will have a sleepover**

**Me: ok but guess wat?**

**Asami: wat?**

**Me: I'll send u a pic**

I quickly took a picture of Mako and Meii Lynn kissing and began to drive off again.

When I was at a stopped light I sent the picture to Asami.

10 seconds later Asami called.

I plugged in my ear phones and began talking to her.

"OMG! He was kissing Meii Lynn!" she sounded happy with a little angriness in her voice.

"Yeah I guess we just figured out who he likes" I said trying to hide my disappointment.

I still didn't know why I was so sad about this.

I mean I should be happy now all of my friends had boyfriends/girlfriends and dates to the dance. I should be happy right?

I am happy…right?

* * *

**So that's it! So Korra is starting to have feelings for Mako? Who knows? Oh wait I do! It's my story! Anyways please review! It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks I'll update soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning this chapter has some adult content. If you can't or don't want to read it then stop after the dance.**

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

_It's Friday, Friday gotta get down of Friday. _I sang to myself as I walked to my car.

And the whole week there were only two things on my mind.

What I should get Kuzan for our anniversary, what to wear to the dance and every once in a while I thought about Meii Lynn and Mako's kiss.

I still don't know why.

I mean now he might possible have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend.

Everything would be perfect.

Yup. I drove to school in silence.

Usually I would turn on the radio if Jinora and Ikki didn't ride with me.

But I didn't really feel like it.

I got to school and as usual Jinora and Asami were waiting at my locker for me.

"So you are ready to go shopping for the dance?" Asami asked excitedly.

I nodded. "What's wrong?" Jinora asked.

I sighed and turned around.

"Tonight is my anniversary with Kuzan and I still don't know what to get him" I said.

"This reminds me…I've never asked but have you and Kuzan ever had sex?" Asami asked.

"What?!" I yelled completely shocked that she would ask that.

"Do you want me to say it louder?" she asked.

"Well no but…how does that remind you of an ann-"

"I think she means for an anniversary you give him sex" Jinora said.

"But I can't do that! I don't know the first thing about-"

"We will help you" Asami said.

"We?" Jinora said confused.

"Yeah you and me, I got the experience and you got the books and stuff" Asami said.

"Okay I guess but I hope nothing goes wrong" I said.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

I walked into school with Bolin and was greeted by Asami, Korra and Jinora.

"Hey guys!" Korra said.

We both waved.

"So are you guys ready for the dance?" Asami asked.

"Of course!" Bolin shouted.

"Yup" was all I said.

"So who did you ask to the dance Mako?" Jinora asked.

"Meii Lynn" I replied.

Then Asami pulled both me and Bolin away from Korra and Jinora.

"How could you Mako! I should slap you!" Asami yelled.

"What did I do?" I asked confused.

"You said you liked Korra but now you're going around sucking faces with other girls!" she yelled.

"First of all it's not other girls it's Meii Lynn and second how did you know I kissed her?" I asked getting a little mad.

"Well um…" Asami started.

"She saw a picture of you and Meii Lynn kissing" Bolin blurted out.

* * *

**Asami P.O.V**

I loved Bolin but sometimes he had such a big ass mouth.

"Sorry" he apologized. "Its fine" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

He might have a big mouth but I love him to death.

"Where did you get the picture?" Mako asked.

"Well um…korrasawyouguysandtookapicut re" I mumbled.

"What?" Mako asked.

I sighed. "Korra saw you guys kissing and sent me a picture" I admitted.

"She as spying?!" he yelled.

"No, no she wasn't she was just driving home when he saw you guys and she took a picture to show me" I explained.

He sighed.

"But why were you kissing her anyways? I thought you liked Korra" I said.

"Well I did but then I realized she doesn't like me and she never will" Mako said and walked away.

"This is gonna need a lot more work" Bolin said once we couldn't see him.

I nodded in agreement.

"What about Korra?" Bolin asked.

"Well…she going to have sex with Kuzan and I kinda suggested it" I confessed.

"Then unsuggest it!" Bolin said.

"I can't! Even though I really want Korra and Mako to be together I think Korra loves Kuzan and Mako now really likes Meii Lynn and it wouldn't be fair for either of them if we tried to break both couples up" I said.

"I guess. But I still think that Korra bumping into Kuzan at the mall was a big mistake. We wouldn't be in this mess right now if she had just forgotten about him!" Bolin said.

* * *

**Jinora P.O.V**

"So are you excited that you and Skoochy are kind like a couple now?" Korra asked.

"We are not-I am not even sure what we are yet" I admitted.

"Maybe after the dance I'll know" I replied.

"Well look you who's coming. Mr. Skoochy himself" Korra said. I blushed.

"Hey princess" Skoochy greeted. "Hey Skoochy" I replied.

"Well I'm gonna go find Kuzan. See you guys later!" Korra said and she walked away.

"So about the dance I can't wait to see how jealous all the guys will be when I am with the most beautiful girl there" Skoochy said.

I blushed at his comment.

"And I cannot wait till every girl see's that I am with the hottest, funniest guy at the dance" I said.

I saw some pick come across his cheeks.

"Well then I guess we are both lucky" he said.

He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked to my first class.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

"Finally it's the end of the day" I said to myself as I walked to my car.

"Hey Korra" Meii Lynn greeted.

"Hey Meii Lynn what's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you what you think Mako would like for me to wear?" she asked.

I gave her a confused look.

"Why don't you ask him?" I asked.

"Because I want to please him without asking him all these questions. And since you his best friend-"

"Well I am one of his best friends but Asami and Bolin know more about him then I do" I said.

"Okay thanks" she said and walked away.

Then Mako walked up.

"Hey Mako I was just talking to your girlfriend-I mean dance date" I said.

It pained me a little to say girlfriend.

I saw the angry look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why would you take a picture of Meii Lynn and I kissing?!" he asked. "Calm down! It's not like a showed it to the whole school! It was just Asami…then Bolin and Jinora" I said.

"But still! Do I go around taking pictures of you and Kuzan kissing?" he asked.

"No but it's not that big of a deal I was driving home and I saw you guys and since Asami wasn't there I thought I should show her and she is your best friend after all so it's not like it matters!" I yelled.

"You don't get it!" Mako yelled.

"You know what I have other things on my mind so I can't stand her and argue about some stuff photo" I said.

I got in my car and drove right past Mako.

* * *

**Jinora P.O.V**

"Well it took you long enough" I said to Korra as she walked up to us.

"Sorry I got into an argument with Mako about the whole picture thing" she replied.

"Never mind that-which by the way we are going to talk about later-let's go shopping!" Asami said.

We walked into Asami's favorite store.

It was called…_Beautiful_.

I know it's a pretty bad name for a store.

I bought coral/black dress with a jeweled neckline with a pair of black open toe heels.

Asami bought a tight black tube dress with a pair of black pumps.

Korra was almost forced to buy a royal blue short silk fitted dress matched with a pair of blue satin pumps.

"Come on we have another place to go" Asami said.

I was the only one that knew where she wanted to go.

It was for Korra.

We walked into the shop.

"Why are we here?" Korra asked.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

"Because we need to get you a theme for your-"

"Okay why do I need a theme?" I asked.

"It makes it more sexy…and fun tell them" Asami said.

"Yeah a police office can handcuff someone and 'teach them a lesson for being very naughty' and a nurse can give them a 'check-up' and those are probably the two best ones to use" Jinora said.

"I told you she had the brains" Asami said with a devious smile.

"Okay so what do you wanna be a nurse of police officer?" Asami asked.

"The nurse outfit is sexier but the police one has handcuffs with make it more fun so I recommend the police" Asami continued.

Asami and Jinora ended up picking the police costume.

It had a very short mini dress, police hat, neck tie, fingerless leather gloves, long black boots and handcuffs.

"You're gonna look totally hot! Oh I almost forgot! You have to buy sexy undergarments!" Asami said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"For when you strip" Jinora answered.

"Okay I don't think this is a very good idea…" I started.

"Nonsense it's the perfect gift and in the end you're gonna have fun too" Asami said.

"Fine" I said.

"I have to admit I would wanna have sex with someone in this-if I was a boy" I said.

"Great!" Asami said.

"And this is your intimate" she said handing me a lace dark blue bra and underwear set with a black diamante baby doll dress.

"You are gonna look so sexy!" Asami said.

"Well let's go back to your mansion and watch some TV" Jinora suggested as we walked to the check-out counter.

"No way! We are going to my mansion but only to drop of the stuff! Today we are gonna have fun!" Asami said.

"Well I'll see you guys there" I said and walked to my car with my stuff.

I put my bags in the front passenger's seat and started the car.

I looked at the lingerie.

I sighed.

_This better be worth it. _I thought.

* * *

**Asami P.O.V**

"So great Asami what do you have plan for us?" Korra asked once we were all in my room.

"Well we are gonna go more shopping, go to the amusement park, the movies and then we invite Mako and Bolin over to go swimming in my pool in the back" I said.

"Are you sure you can do all that before tonight?" Jinora asked.

"Well maybe not the amusement park but everything else. I mean we don't have to go shopping for that long" I replied.

"Well then let's go! And Korra you can leave your car in the garage until tomorrow" I said.

We walked to my car.

As usual Korra got in the front with me and Jinora sat in the back.

Jinora put her feet up so she was laying down on the back seat.

"So tell me about this argument you had with Mako" I said.

"It was nothing. He just got all mad because I sent a picture of him and Meii Lynn kissing to you, Jinora and Bolin" she replied nonchalantly. "What did he say exactly?" I asked.

"Well he was like 'how could you take a picture of me and Meii Lynn kissing' and 'do I go around taking pictures of you and Kuzan kissing?' but then I told him I had other things on my mind and left him there" she said.

I sighed.

"Well at least you didn't hurt him" I said.

"I would have…if I didn't have to meet you guys at the mall" she said.

"I guess but when we go shopping I think we might have to buy you guys new swim suits" I said.

"Why?" Jinora asked.

"Because you guys didn't pack any and we won't have time to go back your houses to get any" I said.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

We walked to the swim shop.

I started to walk to the one pieces when Asami stopped me.

"You're in high school not kindergarten" she said and dragged me over to the bikini's and monokinies (**one pieces with no sides) **and started to shuffle through them.

"Here this will be perfect for you" Asami said while handing me vibrant blue bikini.

"Jinora did you pick out yours?" Asami asked.

"Yup" she said holding up a floral monokinies.

"Nice" Asami said.

Asami herself got a zebra print bikini.

Then we did everything that Asami said.

We went to the movie and watched _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.

The movie wasn't bad.

It made we wish that I could bend some sort of element.

But what a crazy thing. Like that could ever happen.

By the time we were back at the mansion I was totally tired.

"Come on don't be like that! You can sleep all you want tomorrow-until the dance of course and you anniversary" Asami said.

"Fine, fine I'll come with you guys but I am gonna sleep. Do you have a hat I could use?" I asked.

We all changed into our bathing suits and went out back.

And Mako and Bolin were already there.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

The girls came out.

They all looked great but Korra.

Korra looked amazing.

The top half of the bathing suit help up her breasts perfectly and exposed a little cleavage.

Her exposed stomach shows a tan, flat stomach that lead up to her hips.

She looked amazing.

I might like Meii Lynn but that didn't mean I couldn't compliment people.

But I was still mad at her for the photo.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

"Hey guys!" Asami greeted.

The boys waved.

"Well let's swim!" Jinora said and ran into the pool.

I walked over to the lounge chair and laid down.

I closed my eyes.

All of a sudden I didn't really feel the sun.

I opened my eyes to see that wet Mako-which by the way didn't look bad-was standing right there blocking my sun and also leaving drops on water on my body.

"What do you want!? I'm trying to sleep" I said slightly annoyed.

"I still want to talk about the picture" he said. I sighed a sat up.

"Why do you care so much? It happened no one really cares I don' see why you do so much" I said.

"Because I was one of the people in the picture!" he yelled.

_Well at least here I can raise my voice. _I thought.

"Okay if you wanna be even then you can snap a picture of me and Kuzan making out!" I yelled.

"Ugh! I don't give a fuck about that!" he yelled.

"Really then why are you still making such a fucking deal about this then? Huh? Tell me Mako tell me because I really wanna fucking know!" I yelled.

"Privacy! It's called privacy!" Mako yelled.

"Really? Is it fucking private when you kiss on the sidewalk? Where cars pass and houses are in front of. Yup that's real private!" I yelled.

"Why are you being like this!?" Mako yelled.

"You know what? I'm gonna go to Asami's room. Bye Bolin see you at the dance" I said and walked away.

* * *

**Jinora P.O.V**

Finally it was Saturday and it was time for the dance.

I was really lucky to be friends with Asami.

Not only does she have a spa but a hair salon!

Once we were ready we got into the car.

"Guys Kuzan said he's gonna pick me up and he has something special for me" Korra stated.

"Yes! Finally I get to sit in the front!" I said a little too excitedly.

"Okay did you remember the stuff?" Asami asked.

"I don't need to because it's in your truck so after the dance I just pick the stuff up" she replied. "Well see ya!" Asami said.

"Bye guys! See you there!" she said and we drove off.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

I gasped as I saw Kuzan.

"Happy anniversary" he said.

He was in a carriage!

And he had a box of chocolates and flowers in his hand.

"Kuzan this is amazing!" I said.

Okay so is wasn't that amazing but it was really nice.

"And there is something even better at the dance" he said.

I smiled. "Well then we should get going!" I said.

When we arrived at the dance I saw people doing everything!

Dancing, talking, sitting, eating, making out and some people are trying not to have sex.

_Some teenagers. _I thought.

Then Mako and Meii Lynn walked in front of me.

Ugh.

"Hey Korra I wanted to apologize for screaming at you yesterday.

"I guess it really wasn't that big of a deal and I guess my brother and best friend should know that I kissed Meii Lynn" he said.

"It's okay Mako" I said.

For some reason when I look at him all dressed up I can't stay mad at him.

He smiled and walked away.

The dance was going great until I saw Kuzan on stage.

"Attention everyone!

I would like to give a shout out to Korra!

This is from Kuzan to you. Happy anniversary and here is a very special song" the DJ said.

By then end of the announcement I was beaming.

"Would you like to dance?" Kuzan asked.

"Of course I would" replied.

It was a slow song and everyone was dancing but there was a spotlight on just us.

It was amazing.

The song ended and we walked to the punch bowl.

"Well look at you, you must feel pretty special" Yuki said.

_Calm down Korra don't do anything stupid._

"Oh by the way I love your dress!" she said.

Then she "tripped" and "accidently" spilled punch on my dress.

"Oops sorry" she said.

"You really like making a fool out of yourself in public don't you?" I asked.

"But tonight you are the fool" she said with a smirk.

"You what goes great with the cake?" I asked.

"Some punch" I said. "Really classic copy my move-"

"No it's different" I said.

I picked up the punch bowl and dumped the whole thing on her from head to toe.

"You bitch! You totally ruined my outfit!" Yuki yelled.

"No I think I made it look better" I said.

"Ugh! This is not over I swear I will fucking get you" she said and stormed out.

"Well until then I will be waiting" I said.

Then the crowd broke up and everything was back to normal.

"Listen Kuzan I think it's time for my anniversary present" I said.

He smiled.

I walked to Asami's car and opened the truck.

I got the bag.

Kuzan reached for it.

I slapped his hand.

"Not yet! Come on! Close your eyes!" I said.

He did what he was told. "Just in case" I said I wrapped a blindfold around his eyes.

I guided him to my car which luckily one of Asami's maids drove here.

I put him in the front seat.

I drove to my house.

We helped him all the way upstairs into my bed room.

I quickly changed into my outfit. I hand cuffed him to my bed. "What the-"

I took of his blind fold.

"Korra" he said. I smiled.

"Kuzan? You haven't been paying much attention to me. Asami told me your were cheating on me. That's not good and I think…" I started.

I walked up to him and sat on his lap.

I nibbled on his hear.

"You need to be taught a lesson" I finished.

I kissed him on his ear and kept going towards his mouth.

When I reached my destination I stopped.

I ever so lightly brushed his lips.

He whined.

He tried to move his lips but I was too fast.

_Maybe this will be fun. _I thought.

Then I put my hand in his pants.

"Someone's already hard" I said seductively.

I wrapped my hand around his manhood.

I squeezed a little.

He groaned.

I smiled.

"Man it's getting really hot in here" I said.

I got off of him and started to strip of my clothes.

This left me in my black baby doll dress and under that was a bra and underwear.

"Korra you look so sexy" Kuzan managed.

"I know" I replied.

"You wanna feel something?" I asked.

He shook his head eagerly.

"Then get out of the cuffs" I replied.

"Korra just please let me go!" Kuzan pleaded.

"Okay…but first tell me what you wanna do" I said.

"I wanna touch you. I wanna make you feel good. I want you right now" I said.

I slowly walked over to the night stand and got the key to unlock the cuffs.

As soon as I did Kuzan pounced on my.

He was now on top of me kissing biting and sucking on my neck.

I couldn't control my moans.

This time Kuzan smiled.

"Now Ms. Korra we are gonna do things my way" he said.

Then he kissed me.

It was passionate and full of desire.

I kissed back he exact same way.

He pulled away and went to my thighs.

He started leaving a trail of kisses going inward.

I could feel myself getting wet.

I looked up at me.

"Now who's the eager one?" he asked almost as amused as I was.

He slowly pulled down my underwear.

Spread my legs apart (slowly) and put his tongue on my core.

He started sucking and licking.

"O-o-oh my g-g-gosh!" I managed to say.

He stopped and continued the trail of kisses up to my stomach.

I pulled of my dress.

Kuzan looked at my breast.

I tackled him.

I pulled down his pants.

"You do something to me I do it back" I stated.

I grabbed his manhood and shoved it in my mouth.

He started groaning.

Then what he did next surprised me.

He managed to reach one of my breasts and squeeze it.

I gasped letting his manhood out of my mouth.

Then he picked me up and flipped us so he was on top.

He grabbed my other breast.

"This is so hard to do with a bra on" he said.

We went to my back and with one swift movement my bra was unhooked and he was taking it off for me.

He put my right breast in his mouth and massaged my left.

I was going crazy.

Then he switched.

My moaning was out of control.

"God Kuzan!" I yelled.

Then he stopped and stood up.

He spread my legs apart.

His manhood was now centimeters away from my entrance.

"Wait" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Condom" I said.

He took on from the dresser and put it on (again slowly).

Then he went into my entrance slowly.

Once he was all the way in he started pumping slowly.

Then a little faster.

"K-Kuzan f-f-faster" I said.

He obeyed and started pumping in and out.

I arched me back.

He was reaching my climax.

_OHMYGOD! _I thought.

"KUZAN!" I yelled.

I was sweating like crazy and huffing.

He took of the condom.

He laid down next to me and wrapped he arm around me.

"Best anniversary gift ever" he whispered.

I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you Kuzan" I blurted out.

There was silence.

"I love you too Korra" he finally replied. He kissed my cheek.

I smiled again.

But all I could think about was how Mako would have done it.

How he would have held me.

This was really bad.

But then I remembered I love Kuzan.

I just said it.

And he loves me back.

_I've just been talking to Mako too much. _I thought.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know I am not the best at writing lemons but I gave it a try. It was my first time. But anyways please review! Tell me how I did about my first sex scene! Did I say first? Does that mean they're going to me more? Hehehe. You'll have to find out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Korra P.O.V**

"So how was it?" Asami asked.

"It was good but I can't judge it was my first time" I replied.

"Oh look there Mako and Bolin! Hey guys!" Asami said while waving at them.

"Hey guys? What's up?" Bolin asked.

"Korra and Kuzan had sex after the dance" Asami said.

"Asami!" I yelled.

"What? They're your friends" she replied.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

Korra had sex with Kuzan!

I can't believe it!

But why was I mad?

I had a girlfriend.

I shouldn't be mad.

"Oh!" Bolin said.

She laughed.

"Well can we stop talking about this?" she asked.

"Fine" Asami said.

I sighed in my sigh of relief.

I didn't want to know what happened at wherever they had it.

"So this means you guys are getting pretty serious" Bolin said.

"Yeah I even told him I loved and he said it back" she said.

* * *

**Asami P.O.V**

I looked at Bolin.

This was not good.

We still wanted them to get together and by the look on Mako's face I could tell that he still kinda liked her.

"Okay so let's talk about something different" Asami suggested.

But then Mako said something.

"So did you like it?" he asked.

"What?" Korra asked.

"Did you like it?" he asked again.

"Well I really don't know he was my first time" he said.

"Oh okay" Mako replied.

"Well Korra we should go to class" I said.

"But we aren't in the same first period" she said.

"Well then let's just walk around" I said and pulled her away.

I didn't want that conversation to be more awkward than it already was.

_**A month later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Korra P.O.V**

The whole cheerleading team and soccer team entered the club.

"This was a great season!" Kuzan yelled.

Everyone cheered.

"Well we are definitely gonna do better next year!" Bolin shouted enthusiastically.

I laughed.

"Korra I'll be right back I gotta go use the bathroom" Kuzan said.

I nodded.

"Hurry back!" I said.

* * *

**Asami P.O.V**

I was about to walk out the bathroom when I heard talking from the hall.

It was Kuzan and Yuki.

I opened the door a little.

"Hey babe!" Yuki said.

"Hey" he said and…kissed her!

"So I want you to pick me or that bitch Korra" she said.

"I told you I can't pick you both are so sexy" he said.

I silently growled.

I had a feeling that Kuzan didn't love her.

I bet it was only for sex. That douche bag.

"Well I hope this helps you" she said she pushed him to a wall and kissed him.

I quickly got out my phone and took a picture.

Then I walked out.

I cleared my throat.

They both turned to me.

"H-hey Asami" Kuzan said nervously.

"Hey cheater and slut" I replied to both of them.

Yuki walked up to me. "You better-"

I slapped her.

"You son of a bitch! Just because Korra is better than you doesn't mean you gotta be all sluty and go after her boyfriend! I am seriously starting to think that you like getting your ass wiped" I said.

"Listen bi-"

"Shut the fuck up I don't wanna hear shit from you" I said and pushed her to a wall and walked up to Kuzan.

"You I can't even find words to explain you!" I yelled.

"Please, please don't tell Korra" he pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I? There are plenty of other boys that want to go out with Korra that will treat her _right_" I said thinking of Mako.

"I'll break up with Yuki and tell her just please don't say anything" he said.

"Fine you have 2 weeks to come clean if you don't I'm telling Korra myself" I said and walked back to the group.

"Hey babe" Kuzan said and kissed her on the cheek.

I glared at him.

"I have to go" he said.

Korra pouted. "So soon?" she asked.

He nodded. "See you" he said and kissed her.

Then he quickly walked out.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

Everyone was gone except me, Asami, Bolin and Korra.

I looked around and Asami and Bolin were gone.

I looked at Korra.

She was swaying back and forth in her seat with a drink in her hand.

"Korra give me the drink" I said.

"No! It's m'drink!" she yelled.

"Korra-"

"You're hot!" she said and then she giggled.

"Korra put the drink down and let's go" I said.

Then I remembered that we all drove here with Asami.

"Come on I wa'take thaa busss" she said.

"No, I am not going on any means of public transportation with you like that and we can't walk all the way to your house it's too far" I said mostly to myself.

"Then let's go to your housie duhh! I solved the problem! I'm so smart! Hahaha! You're the dumbass because I found a solution first!" she yelled.

It actually wasn't a bad idea.

…

We were at my house and Korra was in the bathroom throwing up.

"Are you done?" I asked.

She threw up again and then flushed.

"Do you feel any better? I asked.

"Well dumbass I wanna party!" she said.

"That would be a no" I said to myself.

She jumped onto my bed.

"Why are you talking to yourself? Hahaha you crazyyy!" she yelled.

"Yeah I'm the crazy one" I mumbled.

She got up and walked over to me.

"You know what I wanna do?" she asked whispering loudly in my ear.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanna kiss someone!" she yelled.

"Korra don't scream!" I said.

"Ima kiss you!" she said.

She grabbed my face and kissed me.

Her mouth tasted a little like throw up and alcohol.

But I kissed back.

Then she pulled away and giggled.

"You're sexy! Come lay down with me!" she said and ran to my bed.

I stood there realizing that I kissed Korra (wasted Korra but what was the difference?).

"Come on before I get too lonely!" she yelled.

I sighed and laid down on the bed next to her.

"You're a damn good kisser!" she yelled.

I smiled.

Then she crawled on top of me.

"Korra what are you doing?" I asked.

Then she kissed me again.

This time the kiss was longer.

Then she pulled away leaving me wanting more.

This really wasn't good for me to do this.

She sighed.

"That was good! You know I think we would make a totally sexy couple!" she said

. _She is too drunk. _

I looked at her.

She was lying down next to me smiling like an idiot.

_A totally hot and vulnerable idiot. _I thought.

No Korra had a boyfriend and I had a girlfriend.

But when I looked at her again was facing me and I could see a part of her breast. "Korra…" I said.

But then _I_ kissed _her_. But she happily kissed back.

Then she pulled off my shirt.

She wasted no time.

Pretty soon we were down to our under garments.

Then soon after we were down to nothing.

I was kissing the cleavage.

She giggled. "That's tickles!" she said.

Then I put one of her breast in my mouth.

Then I did the same to the other.

Then I continued down to her stomach.

Then I got to her core. I put my finger in there.

"Mako!" she yelled.

I moved slowly.

"Mako you're suck a fucking slow poke!" she whined.

So I went faster.

"M-m-much better" she said.

This girl was crazy.

Then I slowly removed my finger and got a condom.

"I'm getting bored!" she yelled.

I walked over to her and put my penis into her pussy.

I started slow and then went faster.

I was reaching her climax.

"Mako!" she yelled. I slowly pulled out my penis.

She looked at me.

"Hehehe that was fun!" she said and then passed out on my chest.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

I woke up and there were a lot of things wrong.

1.) I was lying on something hard.

2.) I had a massive head-ache.

3.) I wasn't in my room.

I sat up and found out that I was _naked _and _Mako_ not _my boyfriend_ was in the bed _naked_ next to me.

I screamed which woke up Mako.

"What the fuck I am doing in your bed!?" I yelled-asked him.

"Well Uhh…"

"You fucking took advantage you of me!" I yelled.

Mako was quiet.

"What? Don't you have something to say!?" I yelled. He motioned towards his chest.

I looked down at my breasts.

"What? You were looking at them all night so why does I fucking matter now!?" I yelled.

"You know what get out!" I yelled.

I already had a head-ache and the yelling wasn't helping.

"But this is my room" he replied.

"Fine then I'll change and then leave!" I said.

I gathered all my clothes and then quickly put it all on.

I was about to exit the door when Mako stopped me.

"Just please don't tell Meii Lynn" he pleaded.

"You think that I would? Then she will tell my boyfriend! And I don't need that. So just, just stay away from me" I said and walked out slamming the door.

On my bus ride home I was thinking… _I wonder if it was good. _But I was still mad at him.

* * *

**Me: Oh no Korra is mad at Mako! **

**Crowd: Nooo!**

**Me: Yes! But the next chappie will surprise you!**

**Crowd: *Mixed feelings***

**Me: It's gonna be very interesting!**

**Anyways tell me how the story is so far! Don't just sit there and think about it! The review box is right down there! Share with the world what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mako P.O.V**

It had been exactly one week and three days (yes I counted) since the incident between Korra and I happened and she hasn't talked to me ever since.

Every time she saw me in the hallway she would turn away and start talking to whoever she was walking with.

And in the classes we had together she would completely ignore me.

And lunch was the most awkward.

It really sucked and I really wanted her to talk to me.

And I finally decided to tell Meii Lynn.

And she didn't freak out as much as I thought she would.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_H-h-hey Meii Lynn I need to talk to you" I said nervously. "Sure what is it?" she asked. "Um…this I shard for me to say…" I started. She dropped her smile. "Are you breaking up with me?" she asked. "No, no but I hope you don't break up with me for this. Listen I just want to say that what I did was a mistake and I really do like you" I said._

_She still looked worry. "Okay" she said cautiously. "Korra and I had sex" I blurted out. She was silent. I continued. "But it wasn't like that we were both a little drunk and it just happened I'm really sorry" I said._

_She was silent. "You were both drunk right?" she asked. I nodded. "And you don't like her anymore right?" I asked. I nodded. I hope she didn't see me hesitate a little._

"_Okay I can over look it only because you decided to tell me the truth and you were drunk so you didn't know what you were doing" she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "And Mako I am really happy that you decided to tell me most guys wouldn't and then go off and do it again. But your different. That's why I like you so much" she said. Then she hugged me._

"_See you later" she said. I waved. _

_~~~Flashback End~~~_

I really hated how she was so understanding.

It didn't help me feel any less guilty.

And besides that I think I still liked Korra.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

Kuzan walked up to me and Asami.

"Hey Kuzan" I said happily.

"Don't hey babe me!" he said angrily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You had sex with Mako!" he said.

"Oh that…I was-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" he yelled.

"What? You're not even gonna let me-"

"No! I'm not gonna let you explain I don't wanna hear lies!" he yelled.

"Really? Because I think you have something to say to Korra" Asami challenged.

Kuzan was silent.

"What is she talking about?" I asked angry.

Kuzan opened his mouth.

But Asami interrupted.

"This dickface cheated on you with Yuki" Asami said.

I stood there shocked.

By then there was a crowd, standing and watching silently.

Then Yuki came.

"And maybe I am glad that I did! You're a fucking slut!" he yelled.

"Really? You didn't even let me explain if anything you're the fucking douche bag!" I yelled.

Tears were threatening to spill.

"You know what? We are done" Kuzan said.

"Glad to hear it" I replied.

"Finally! You realize that Korra is a bitch!" Yuki said.

I punched her in the face.

"What the-"

Then I punched her again.

I grabbed her pushed her to a locker and banged her there a few times.

I punched her three more times on the face.

I grabbed her hair and pulled her to the floor.

She fell and I sat on her back and twisted her arm.

"I'm not the slut here you are!" I yelled.

"Going around stealing people's boyfriends! So I guess you guys are perfect for each other!" I yelled.

Then a teacher came out.

"What is going on?" she asked.

Then she saw me on top of Yuki and Yuki was crying her eyes out.

"Ms. Menetoski! Get off of her this instant! And you have detention!" she yelled.

"Fine I don't give a fuck that bitch got what she deserved" I said and got off of her.

Finally I had gotten out of detention.

It wasn't that bad I talked to some kids there and fell asleep until the end of detention.

I walked home sadly.

Went up to my room without saying anything.

I closed the door and cried. I wanted someone.

Asami, Jinora, Bolin and or Mako to be by me right not.

Mako.

The person that got me into this mess.

I should be mad at him.

But I wasn't.

I actually wanted him here.

I mean he was just trying to be a good friend and we both drank so it just happened.

And instead of talking to him about it I avoided him like a big fucking loser while Kuzan was off kissing Yuki.

I my life went from perfect to sad.

Extremely sad.

I was never gonna move from this spot again.

_2 days later_

_._

_._

_._

**Mako P.O.V**

Korra hadn't been to school in 2 days.

I was getting really worried.

So I was going to ask Asami about it at lunch.

"Asami where's Korra?" I asked as I sat down.

"She is at home. She hasn't left since Wednesday night. She is totally bummed out" she replied.

"Oh" I replied.

At least I knew where she was.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

"Korra you're gonna have to get out of bed" mom said.

"No. Never ever" I replied.

"Well you're gonna have to get better because tomorrow you're definitely gonna go to school" she said.

"But-"

"No buts. Now since you are so depressed today we are gonna get you…a dog!" she said excitedly.

I smiled a little.

My mom knew I always wanted a dog.

"Is that a smile I see?" she asked.

I smiled even more.

"Now get dressed we are leaving in an hour" she said.

An hour later I was wearing a white French terry pullover, over a black undershirt, skinny jeans and white Toms.

We walked into the pet store.

"Now pick out any dog you would like and I'll go get some supplies" mom said.

I nodded and walked over to the dogs and puppies.

I saw many of the cutest dogs but none of them was right for me.

Then I saw a slovak cuvac puppy.

It was so cute!

And it was jumping around in the cage.

When it saw me it ran up to the front of the cage and started licking the plastic between us.

I laughed and he barked.

I took him out of the cage.

He barked excitedly.

I met my mom oat the check out.

"What would you like to name her?" the clerk asked.

"Naga" I replied.

He nodded and went of checking things out and typing on the computer thing.

He handed us the bags and Naga's birth certificate.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

As soon as the last bell rang I rushed to my locker and then made a beeline for my car and texted Bolin.

**Me: Bo I'm leaving so u gotta go with Asami**

**Bolin: Okay**

I drove to Korra's house and jumped out my car.

I don't know why I was rushing.

She wasn't gonna go anywhere.

I rang the door bell.

Her mother opened the door.

She smiled at me.

"Hello Mako! Are you here to see Korra?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well she's up in her room but she is in a very vulnerable state right now. But I think she is getting better" she said.

"Okay thanks Mrs. Menetoski!" I said and walked upstairs.

I knocked on Korra's door.

"Come in!" she said.

I opened the door and found Korra lying down on her bed with a white dog on top of her and there were tissues everywhere.

"Hey Korra" I greeted.

She sat up taking the puppy with her.

"Hey Mako what are you doing here? I thought you would be with your girlfriend I mean it is after school" she said.

"I know but you haven't been to school in two days so I wanted to see you…you know to see if you're okay" I said.

She blushed.

Wait.

Why was she blushing?

I didn't know why all I knew is that she still looked really pretty.

_Stop thinking about her! You have a girlfriend!_ I thought.

"Well you look better" I said.

"Yeah ever since my mom and I went to the pet shop and got Naga!" she said happily as she scratched the dog's ears.

It was an adorable sight.

Then she sighed.

"Do you think I will ever find the one?" she asked.

I thought about it.

"Yeah, I mean you're nice, pretty, smart and very talented" he said.

She laughed.

"I remember that the beginning of the year when I was telling you all the great things about yourself" she said.

I smiled. "Yeah, things have changed" he said.

"Yup things have changed a lot" she replied.

She looked at me.

"So I guess you found the one" she said.

I gave her a confused look.

"Meii Lynn? You guys seem very happy together and I am surprised that she is still with you after our incident" she said.

It was the first time she ever mention the incident.

I nodded.

"Yeah she is special but she might not be the one. We might break up before college then I'll keep dating until I find the one" I replied.

I looked at me.

Those cerulean eyes.

They were amazing.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

I looked at him.

I always said he was handsome and it was not a lie.

The thing I liked most where is warm amber eyes.

"I bet Meii Lynn must love your eyes…" I said still holding out gaze.

He smiled. I smiled back.

And we were just about to kiss…

When Naga whined.

I turned to her.

"What is it girl?" I asked.

She flipped onto her back.

I guessed she was hungry.

"Well I better go feed Naga" I said getting up.

"Yeah I better get home" he said.

"Okay I'll walk you down stairs" I said.

We walked into the kitchen where Mako helped me set up some food for Naga then we walked to the door.

"Well I'll see you on Monday" he said.

I nodded.

When I closed the door Naga came up to me.

Mako was _so _close to kissing me! I looked at the puppy.

"Next Mako trys to kiss me you are already gonna be fed" I said.

Oh my gosh.

I wanted Mako to kiss me!

Then I realized something.

Something very important.

I like Mako Fengdong **(I know weird I just made it up!)**.

I suddenly couldn't wait till Monday.

* * *

**Me: Yay! She finally admits it!**

**Crowd: *cheers***

**In the crowd…**

**Bolin: I can't wait till the next part!**

**Asami: Me too! Makorra forever!**

**So about the dog. I realized a few days ago that I the modern fanfics no on every adds Naga! So I decided to be the first one to do it! I hope this inspires people to somehow do this too. **** Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Korra P.O.V**

"No way!" Asami yelled.

I didn't say anything.

"No way what?" Jinora asked as she opened the door to Asami's car.

I decided that I would go with her to tell her the news.

"Korra's likes Mako!" Asami squealed.

"Shut up!" I yelled and punched her on the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm driving here!" she snapped.

"Finally!" Jinora said.

I turned to her.

"I mean finally! You know how long we have been waiting for you to realize that you like Mako? Well let me tell you a very long time" she said.

"Is this true?" I asked Asami.

She hesitated then nodded.

"Mako did like you when we first met you at the café" she said.

"But then you met Kuzan at the mall and then at the party you hung out with Kuzan and then you two started dating so he is _trying _to move on" she said.

"What do you mean _trying_?" I asked.

"He obviously _has _moved on" I said.

"Then why was he at your house after school last week?" Jinora asked.

I didn't know she could be so evil.

"He came to your house!?" Asami yelled looking at me.

"ROAD!" both Jinora and I both yelled and her attention snapped back to the black ground.

"What happened?" she asked eagerly.

I sighed.

"Well he came over because I hadn't been to school in two days. Then we started talking and then I asked him if I would ever find 'the one'-"

"You already have" Asami interrupted with a grin on her face.

"Shut up! Anyways then he started saying all the things that I had trying to make me feel better and we almost kissed-"

"Almost! What happened?" Jinora asked.

"Well my new dog Naga started whining because she was hungry. So we went downstairs and she helped me feed him and then he left" I stated.

"Well we are just gonna get Mako for you" Asami said.

"What?! You can't do that!" I yelled.

"Why not?" she asked looking at me again.

"ROAD!" I yelled.

"Right sorry" she said.

"Well you can't because he is going out with Meii Lynn _and _he only likes me as a friend now" I stated.

Asami sighed.

"Korra you are so stubborn! I mean you were there when _he _almost kissed you and he didn't stop until your dog interfered" Asami stated.

"Maybe he was just caught up in the moment" I said.

"Think what you want but I am never wrong" Asami said.

* * *

**Asami P.O.V**

We got to school and were greeted by Mako, Bolin and…Meii Lynn.

My smile dropped.

I looked over at Korra who looked a little heartbroken.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hey!" the three said back.

"So Korra you must have been really sad if you missed two days of school because of the whole break-up" Meii Lynn said.

"Yeah. I _was_" she stated.

I took out my phone and texted Korra.

**Me: r u okay?**

**Korra: no! ****Meii Lynn is not helping with the break up thing!**

**Me: wanna leave? **

**Korra: no…not yet anyways.**

I looked up to see that Jinora had gone off to find Skoochy and Bolin was next to me reading the text.

"This is not good!" he whispered.

"I know!" I whispered back.

Mako and Meii Lynn just looked confused.

"Well I'm glad you're better Korra. But I feel bad because you still have to deal with Yuki and everyone else" Meii Lynn said.

I looked at Korra.

She was now fuming.

"Well we are gonna go!" I said pushing Korra away with Bolin behind me.

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

"What's up it them?" Meii Lynn asked.

I shrugged being as clueless as her.

I hated that I didn't know what was going on.

But I knew that Korra was getting uncomfortable talking about the break-up and about how I almost kissed her.

So maybe I still have a spark of feelings left for Korra.

But even now that she broke up with Kuzan I know she still only thinks of me as a friend.

But couldn't help but think about Korra and me dating.

I mean she would talk to me all the time, she would kiss me, hold my hand, come over-no Mako no dirty thoughts about your friends.

Then I looked to my side.

I instantly regretted it.

I saw Korra's-everything.

Her hair, her clothes, her faces and even her eyes.

It was like she was actually there next to me, arms linked.

I blinked a few times and then I see Meii Lynn.

And for some reason I'm disappointed.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

"You know Meii Lynn is starting to get on my damn nerves! It's like she is _trying _to make me feel bad!" I yelled to Asami.

"Don't worry soon you will have Mako" she said.

"Wait. How exactly are you gonna do that?" I asked.

She just smiled.

I need to get a new best friend.

* * *

**Hehehe! Korra said the same thing Mako said in the very first chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Mako POV**

This was bad, really bad.

I think I might have started liking Korra again.

But I think I never actually _stopped _liking her.

Ever since I went to her house and we almost kissed.

Now I couldn't help but think about her lips or her in general during the day even when I was with my girlfriend, yes I still have a girlfriend even thought I like Korra.

Why?

Because I still do like Meii Lynn and I really don't want to admit to Korra that like her because if she doesn't like me then things would be all awkward between us.

And nobody would benefit from that.

"Baby are you okay?" Meii Lynn asked.

Yes she was with me and it is really bad to think about some girl when you're with your girlfriend.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied.

"Are you sure? You've been kinda distant since last week" she said.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about stuff" I said really hoping she didn't ask about what kind of stuff I was thinking about.

"What kind of stuff?" she asked.

Yup, that was the question I was trying to avoid.

There's a rule for you.

When someone asks you what's wrong DO NOT answer with just thinking.

It will only go downhill from there.

"You know the-the big soccer champion ships. Yeah you know when to train and stuff like that" I replied hoping she didn't notice how nervous I was.

"I know you'll do just fine. You guys are like the best soccer team out there! You're gonna kick ass!" she said and pecked me on the cheek.

"Well I gotta get to class bye!" she said.

_**Two Months Later At The Game**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Korra POV**

Yup, everyone from our school and the other school Pubic High were all gathered at our soccer field for the champion ships.

All the cheerleaders were cheering their hearts out.

The whistle blew for high time.

I watched as Kuzan ran off the field to Yuki and started to make out.

"It's totally gross watching them make out" I said to Asami.

"Right? And besides she needs to be here so we can do our routine and win this game" Asami said.

I nodded.

Then Jinora came up next to us.

"Ewww their making out again!" she complained.

Asami sighed.

"Hey man-whore and bitch! Sorry to break you guys up but we have something to do" Asami yelled at them.

They pulled away and Yuki gave Asami a face.

But I don't think Asami gave a fuck.

We walked to the center of the field.

We did our totally awesome routine and we did our giant pyramid.

I was at the top.

Then Yuki "accidently" backed up to far.

Well all fell.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!" I yelled when we all fell.

We all fell backwards but since I was at the top of course I got hurt the most.

* * *

**Asami POV**

I have had it with this girl.

"You fucking bitch! What the hell is wrong with?!" I yelled as the coach came.

"Miss Sato please watch your language" the coach stated.

"No! This girl has just hurt like 5 girls terribly on purpose!" I yelled.

"Everyone knows she was just trying to get Korra to get hurt!" I yelled.

"Yeah she has" Jinora said.

"I will deal with you later" the coach said pointing to Yuki.

* * *

**Mako POV**

I watched as everything happened.

I got up.

"Where are you going?" Meii Lynn asked.

"I'm going to see if Korra is okay" I replied.

"She's gonna be fine. I mean even the coach and cheerleaders from the _other team _are helping her" she said.

"So what? She is still one of my best friends" I replied.

Meii Lynn didn't say anything so I decided to run over to Korra.

"Korra how bad is it?" I asked.

She didn't answer she was too busy trying not to cry too much.

"She sprained or broke her leg but they're about to take her to the hospital" Asami answered instead.

Everyone watched as they took Korra into the ambulance truck and drive away.

"Come on let's go!" I yelled to the others.

"Wait I need to do something" Asami said and walked over to Kuzan.

"Listen here dumbass. You need to tell that damn animal you call a girlfriend away from me and my friends" Asami threatened.

"Or what?" Kuzan snarled.

"Remember this, my dad is rich. He can buy your entire family and sell it. I can ask him to hire an assassin and he will do it-no questions asked. He owns tanks from the army and I am not afraid to use them. Let me just spell for you if you don't understand. If the trash bag doesn't stop then I can do everything I can to bring you down. And if those things I mentioned don't do the job then trust me _I will_" she said.

Kuzan looked totally freaked out and didn't say a word.

"Come on let's go" Asami said sharply.

But I didn't blame her if someone did that to Bolin I would freak.

The door opened and the doctor came out.

Korra's parents and the rest of us stood.

The doctor turned to Korra's parents.

"Your daughter will be fine" he said.

"Oh thank goodness!" her mother said.

"But she will have a cast on for about 6 weeks" he said.

They nodded.

"Now I would like to show you how to take care of the broken ankle and her friends can go and see her" he said.

Korra's parents and the doctor walked away leaving the rest of us in the hall.

* * *

**Korra POV**

The door of my room opened and in rushed Asami and Mako, Bolin and Jinora behind her.

She hugged me.

"I am so happy your okay!" she said.

I smiled.

"I'm fine but I am gonna have a cast on for 6 weeks" I said frowning at the last part.

Asami smiled.

"After Yuki you're the next person that had gotten the most injures this year" Asami said.

"Ugh don't even mention her. I sware to god when I get out of this cast-"

"Don't worry! I handled it. And I am pretty sure she's not gonna do anything thing to us in a while" Asami said.

I nodded.

"So did you meet any hunky doctors?" Asami asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Boyfriend in the room" Bolin said.

I laughed as Bolin pouted.

"Come on let's go get some food" she said.

Asami, Bolin and Jinora left leaving me and Mako.

"So where's Meii Lynn?" I asked.

Ever since I figured out (more like admitted) that I liked Mako it hurt me to her them together.

But they had been fighting a lot meaning I still had a chance (not being rude or anything but still).

"She didn't come" he replied.

"Oh sorry" I said.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

I actually didn't know why.

"I don't know because you guys have been fighting a lot" I replied.

He shrugged.

"Maybe she isn't he one. I mean she isn't the mystery girl I liked at the beginning of the year" Mako said.

I gasped.

"She's not? Then who the hell is it?" I asked almost jumping out of the hospital bed.

He sighed.

"I might tell her at the end of the year or earlier" he said.

"Wait so this means you're breaking up with Meii Lynn?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I like her and all but she isn't the girl that I met at that party you know?" he said.

I didn't say anything.

"You must think that's stupid" he said.

"No it's not. I thought Kuzan was amazing but I was wrong" I said.

"Yeah big time" he said and chuckled.

"Shut up" I replied.

Jinora opened the door.

"Mako come on we gotta go" she said and left.

"Well see ya in a few days" Mako said as he got up. "

Yeah" I replied.

Then he caressed my cheek.

"Take care Korra" he said.

We stayed like that for a while then FINALLY he started leaning I started leaning as much as my head could go.

We were_ so close _to kissing each other then Jinora came in again.

"Come on Mako everyone is getting tired!" Jinora _snapped _and this time she slammed the door.

And I guess she was too tired because she didn't notice how close our faces were.

Mako pulled back.

"Well I gotta go bye" he said and walked to the door.

"Bye" I replied as the door closed shut.

"Every single time!" I yelled banging the back of my head into the wall behind me.

* * *

**That is! Pretty please with whip cream, gummy bears, skittles, sprinkles and a cherry top review! HUMUGLESY appreciated. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Mako POV**

I walked down the sidewalk thinking.

It had been a week since the accident and a week since I decided that I was going to break up with Meii Lynn.

But guess what?

I haven't done that yet.

But I was going to do it today.

I thought about the whole year.

Meii Lynn was so nice but at the game something about her…changed.

It was weird like she was never the girl I first met.

I also thought about how I always liked Korra even when I said I didn't.

But that was all gonna change.

After I break up with Meii Lynn I am asking Korra to prom.

But the prom was a month away so if I ever chicken out I have time.

I finally reached Meii Lynn's door.

I paused for a second and knocked on the door.

The door opened and I was greeted by Meii Lynn herself.

"Hey Mako!" she greeted happily.

"Hey Meii Lynn can we talk?" I asked.

She nodded and walked outside closing the door behind her.

"Is it about the thing when I really didn't want to go to see Korra?" she asked.

"No it's about us…" I said looking at everything but her.

"W-w-what about us?" she asked nervously.

"I think we need to break up" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I know I told you I didn't like Korra when we started dating I really thought I did but even then I liked her just a little bit" I said.

"And at the game I don't know what happened but seeing her hurt just made me want to protect her and I don't think that would be fair to you" I said.

I looked at her and she looked a little pissed.

"I guess not" she said.

"Can we be friends?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"No too much awkward tension" she replied.

"Bye Mako" she said and walked back into her house.

Now that I thought about it breaking up with Meii Lynn was the easy part the hard part would be asking Korra to prom.

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Korra POV**

"Do you really think he will ask me?" I asked Asami as I waddled back and forth through my room.

"Duh! And stop walking without your crutches then your leg won't heal right" Asami said.

I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"Are you really sure?" I asked. She nodded.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" Asami said.

I nodded and she left.

* * *

**Asami POV**

I speed dialed Mako and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Why haven't you asked her to prom?" I asked.

"Thanks for saying hi Asami" he said.

"Whatever just answer my question" I replied.

"Well I'm scared" he said.

"Well you better not be scared tomorrow when you ask in front of the whole school at lunch" I said.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Yup that's what you're doing at lunch you are asking her and she will say yes and then you guys go to prom" I stated.

"Who do you know that we are gonna go to prom?" he asked.

"Because I'm Asami, I'm always right" I said.

"Well I gotta go see you tomorrow" he said. "Yeah, bye" I said.

I hung up.

"Playing matchmaker with these two is too much stress" I said exiting the bathroom.

I walked out of the room.

"Hey Korra what are you wearing tomorrow?" I asked.

_**The Next Day…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Mako POV**

It was lunch time and I was very nervous.

I walked into the cafeteria where I quickly spotted Korra, Bolin, Jinora and Asami at our usual table.

"Hey guys" I said nervously.

"Hey Mako" Korra greeted followed by the others.

…

It was the middle of lunch when Bolin nudged me to stand up.

I sighed.

I stood on my seat catching Korra's attention and a few people close by.

_She better not reject me. _I thought.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" I yelled getting everyone's attention.

I turned to Korra.

"Korra we've been through a lot. And I've never realized that I still had feelings for you. And I know that prom is two weeks away but will you go to prom with me?" I asked hopefully.

Everyone-well girl awed.

"Why can't you do that for me?" I heard one of them say.

I looked straight into Korra's eyes.

"Well…" she said doubtfully.

I was ready to get rejected.

"I will go to prom with you!" she said with a big smile on my face.

The whole cafeteria cheered.

I was shocked.

I slowly climbed down from the seat and sat down.

"Y-y-you'll go to prom with me?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Why are you so surprised?" she asked.

"Do you really think you're unlikeable?" she asked.

* * *

**Well…first off…Yeah! Second of all prom is almost up! Third of all the story is almost over after the prom chapter. And lastly please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Korra POV**

I AM SO HAPPY!

Mako asked me to prom

Prom was tonight

My cast was off

I'm getting ready for prom

"So which dress do you like better?" Asami asked holding up the two prom dresses I had bought from the store.

One was a high-low royal blue sequined chiffon dress and the other was blue tulle with lace patterns.

"Umm…I pick the chiffon one" I decided.

"Okay then that means you are wearing the royal blue pumps" she said picking up the shoe box.

"Okay Jinora change into this in, Korra you change into your outfit and I'll change into mine" Asami said.

We both nodded and started to change

…

Minutes later I was in my outfit, Asami was in hers which was a dark red strapless beaded trip taffeta dress and dark red heels.

Jinora was wearing a pearl jeweled necklace halter mesh gown with light pink strap heels.

"Okay I'll do your hair" Asami stated.

Asami had already straightened her own hair and pined half of it to the side and put a little glitter in her hair so she didn't need to get her hair done.

"Now Korra I am gonna curl your hair okay?" she asked. I nodded.

…

Then she made Jinora's hair wavy.

"Now make-up!" she said happily.

"I'll put on make-up but don't cake my face with that stuff" I commanded.

"No worries you won't need that much" she replied opening her make-up bag.

…

"And I am done!" she said about 5 minutes later.

* * *

**Mako POV**

I walked up to the door of Korra's house with Bolin and Skoochy.

We all had our corsages and were wearing suits.

I rang the door bell and Korra's mother and father were ther when the door had opened.

"Welcome! I know you are expecting the girls!" her mom said.

"Well Skoochy here's Jinora!" Tonraq said.

Down came Jinora making her innocence work for her.

She happily walked over to Skoochy where he pin he corsage and they shared a quick kiss.

"Now here is Asami!" her mother said.

And Asami descended down the stairs.

They went through the same routine that Skoochy and Jinora did-at least I think they did I was waiting for Korra.

The girl that I have liked since the beginning of the year.

The girl that said yes to go to prom with me!

"Now last but not least…Korra!" both her parents said.

My mouth slightly dropped when she made it down the stairs.

I was frozen in place and I didn't notice that she was in front of me.

"Mako?" she said waving her hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my trance and blushed lightly.

* * *

**Korra POV**

He pinned the flower onto my dress.

"TIME FOR PICTURES!" mom yelled.

I groaned.

"But we're gonna be late!" I complained.

"Please this is my daughter's only prom-hopefully-and I need to remember it!" she said.

"Now this is goes it goes…first all of you guys, then by date, then all girls then all boys" she said.

…

"Bye mom!" I said as we all left.

After five minutes all the pictures had been taken and we were leaving.

"Bye!" she called after us.

"This prom is gonna be awesome!" Asami said as we drove to prom in a limo.

…

"This place looks amazing!" Jinora said.

"Yeah way better than it usually does" Asami said.

"Hey let's go dance!" Jinora said pulling Skoochy's arm while he protested.

"I'm thirsty" I said.

"So am I" Asami agreed.

"We'll go get you some punch" Bolin said and the two boys walked away.

Then Yuki walked up to us.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi" I replied simply not wanting the conversation to go on any longer.

"It's been a crazy year and I just wanted to say…" she drifted.

"Sorry?" I finished.

She laughed.

"Nope! I wanted to say that I still hate you and you better watch your back next year" she said. "

See that's how stupid you are we are going to college and I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as bitch college" Asami said.

"No it's okay and been though you still hate me I decided that I don't hate you" I said.

Yuki and Asami looked at me shocked.

"What the fuck happened to you Korra?!" Asami yelled.

"Nothing and as I piece offering I bought you this necklace" I said giving her a small box from my purse.

She eyes it.

"Thanks Korra" she said and walked away looking a lot shocked.

I laughed. "What's so funny? You like her now!?" Asami yelled as Mako and Bolin walked back.

"Like who?" Mako asked handing me my drink.

"She likes Yuki!" she yelled.

"What?!" Mako asked.

"Really?" Bolin asked.

"No! I gave her that necklace to embarrass her!" I said.

They all looked at me confused.

"I bought the necklace and added this little bug that will stick on her the whole summer and I will see every embarrassing thing she does!" I explained.

"You mean we!" Asami said now smiling.

I smiled back. "Right" I replied.

…

The night had been awesome even though the night wasn't over until I had my slow dance with Mako.

"Come on let's dance" I said tugging his hand.

We walked to the center of the floor and I snaked my arms around his neck and he places his hands on my waist.

We moved slowly side to side together.

I put my head on his shoulder.

This was definitely the best night ever.

…

I was guiding a blind folded Mako.

"Korra where are we going!?" Mako asked.

I got to the front of my door.

"You wanna know how to make the best night ever even better?" I asked.

He nodded slowly.

"Good" I said and I kissed him.

I opened the door to my room and pushed him in while still kissing him and close the door behind me.

Best night just became amazing night.

* * *

**OMG! I'm done! Please review! And read my other stories too!**


End file.
